


Demi soeur  Kudou

by eckarose971



Series: histoire detective conan [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Camping, Crimes & Criminals, Family, Hasard, Hôpital, Nature, Original Pokemon Region, POV Second Person, Second Chances, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Sexe, Souvenir, amitiés - Freeform, aptx4689, autres personnage qui m’appartient seront apparaître au futur chapitre, centre pokemon - Freeform, club, rencontre, école
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eckarose971/pseuds/eckarose971
Summary: ( Avertissement personnage   qui m'appartient Yurika et   Yan  Mamoru Keichiyo Hiroki Tastuya Himiko Shinobu Kudou Tabata aimi d'autres personnage temporaireles personnages  de Gosho Aoyama( Conan heiji ai ayumi misturiko genta inspecteur  kansuke  inspecteur  houhara satou inspecteur  takagy etc... appartient à Gosho Aoyama  exclusivementles personnage  Pokemon comme Serena  Sacha /Ketchum appartient à leur auteurs**************Yurika  est une jeune femme plein de vie  intelligente  aventureuse  jeune policière accompagné de ces pokemon elle ne va jamais dire non  pour partir à l'aventure  résoudre un mystére un jour elle va au park avec ces pokemon elle croise au hasard  ses jumeaux  demi frère  rétrécit qui  ne connaisse pas non plus  comme ces demi frère elle va se retrouver enfant  vivre l'aventure comme une enfant  de 8 ans   avec ces petits frères retour de leur 6 ans il vons   vivre ensemble l'aventure rétrécit établie une relation amicale fraternelle  avec eux devenir une allié  de confiance   vivre leur seconde vies





	1. Chapter 1

_INTRODUCTION_

_( Avertissement personnage   qui m'appartient Yurika et   Yan  Mamoru Keichiyo Hiroki Tastuya Himiko Shinobu Kudou Tabata aimi d'autres personnage temporaire_

_les personnages  de Gosho Aoyama( conan heiji ai ayumi misturiko genta inspecteur  kansuke  inspecteur  houhara satou inspecteur  takagy etc... appartient à Gosho Aoyama  exclusivement_

_les personnage  pokemon comme Serena  Sacha /Ketchum appartient à leur auteur )_

* * *

 

_chapitre_

_un jour de   belle journée  de printemps   de lundi   de jours de vacance de conan après midi à l’hôtel international de Tokyo   il une nouvelle affaire se présente pour conan keichiyo et  heiji qui avais rendez vous  avec le FBI  nouvelles inspectrice inspecteur  qui viens  de être transferts se rencontre l'une d'elle est la demi soeur de shinichi  qui descendu   à cet_ _hôtel_

 _quelle que heures plutôt_ _chambre 125_ _hôtel dimanche_

_Yan  17 s'installe  devant   son ordinateur : keiyumi oneechan tu sort aujourd'hui  pour tu sois jolie_

_Keiyumi  qui se maquille  : je vais faire un tour avec mes pokemons découvrir   Tokyo  demain  je serais  sur mon travail je veut m'habituer avec  Tokyo  viens avec moi_

_yan: passe    je sort  plus tard avec  mon ami de Tokyo on  va se rencontre pour la première fois  je sais  on ira au lycée ensemble demain_

_keiyumi  embrasser  la joue  de yan pris son sac à main: c'est trés bien   de te faire des amis   yan  chan  okassa sera fier de toi     j y vais je te laisse  si tu as faim   commande tu as besoin de quelque chose  tu m'appelle   je vais  voir si je peut louer une voiture    aujourd'hui si non je ferais demain_

_yan : une moto pour moi  keiyu oneechan_

_keiyumi sorti  : hai je sais   je promet de trouver  un deux roue    si c'est ouvert  aujourd’hui   n'éteint pas ton portable  yan   chan tchao_

_yan : hai hai je le sait tchao keiyu oneechan_

_plus tard   passe au park  beika  rencontre les   jumeaux et leur amis_

_keiyumi fias sortir ces pokemon  à l'entrée du park beika Fernando  Akai Ali   mimi  lina mustina   sortez tous  les amis  c'est l'heure de promenade   de vous amuser    allons découvrir  Tokyo_

_arcanin mentali laporeille  plumeline(rouge) musterboué sortit de leur poke balle tout  s sauter  sur leur dresseuse montre leur amour amitié :  arcanin mentali lapo plumelline boué_

_keiyumi câliner ces pokemon en leur parlant :moi aussi je vous aime je vielle sur vous  tous meilleure amis  et je sais vous veillez sur moi  écouter hier on est arrivé  à Tokyo  aujourd’hui on v a  commencer ensemble  notre nouvelle aventure   à Tokyo la capitale du japon je ne sais pas si on va croiser si il y à d'autre amis pokemon  sur Tokyo si il en  à je suis sur on aura des nouveau amis pokemon on va vivre ensemble plein d'aventure pokemon  demain je vais  commencer sur un nouveau travail inspectrice  police pokemon    à Tokyo   je sais on pourra   ensemble faire justice aujourd’hui on va  s'amuser  se détendre  tous ensemble avant le travail de justice_

_les pokemon approuvé  :mentali boué   plume arca lapo_

_keiyumi  enthousiaste découvrons  cet endroit qui ressemble à un jolie  park   vous pourrez vous dégourdir   tranquille ave  des jeux_

_plus  loin sur  le terrain de jeu_

_ayumi   encourage conan   joyeusement:allez conan kun  aller les détective junior marque un but_

_ai : avec  les  jumeau    on  va  être sur d'avoir un but   sur le match_

_himiko aller les amis allez les DJ  on compte sur vous marque  vos meilleur but_

_les  DJ boys :hai_

_conan   qui à le ballon constate les autre enfants de l'équipe adverse   lui bloque    ohé  ohé  vous etes  sérieux  tous contre moi_

_genta   gardien du camps adverse :  les gars laisser pas  conan kun passer_

_keichiyo  qui réussis se démarquer  : ohé conan  nichan kokoni passe la balle_

_conan shoot  passe le ballon  à son frère : hai  tiens  kei nichan_

_un  garçon  :et ne laisser pas approcher du but  keichiyo kun:  ah trés drôle  votre tour de barrage conan_

_keichiyo     jongler  puis shoot  en m'air vers  conan  sourit     tir  en l'air   conan réussi à shooter  puis de sa tete  marque un but rapide  : hai   allez va y  droit dans leur but_

_les enfant  de l'équipe de conan : yatta conan kun à marquer_

_misturiko :  avec les jumeau  :   conan un tu  es  encore plus fort qu'avant_

_conan : aligata  misturiko :avec nichan on s'entraine_

_les filles  applaudis  bravo conan kun conan kun_

_conan  rougi aligata_

_capitaine  de l'équipe  de Tokyo  Spirit  junior    ale mina on fais une  pause on  va continuer après  dans 20 min le match   les dj_

_les d j: hai  capitaine   takeo san_

_keiyumi sur un banc regarder le match vu les jumeau  tout surveillant ces pokemon qui joue  à la balle : qui joue  au foot:  oh comme il sont kawaii ces deux la     je me demande si il son frère     en tout cas il sont de futur footballeur_

_capitaine: conan kun travaille ton penalty  pour le match de mercredi keichiyo un toi tu va travailler   tes tir  corner_

_conan keichiyo  : hai capitaine   takeo_

_keichiyo va s’asseoir avec conan sur un endroit à l'ombre   suivant les dj   : nichan l'oneessan su le banc   la  bas tu ne trouve pas elle ressemble à otossa_

_conan regarder  keiyumi jonglant avec son ballon:  :maintenant tu le dit en dirais otossa version fille plus jeune  que otossa peut être est ce personne de la famille de otossa c'est sur je la connais  pas_

_keichiyo pris une photos  discrètement : tu as surement raison  si on allais voir  comment elle s'appelle_

_conan : ok_

_misterboué revenu avec un œuf pokemon elle à trouver  : boué_

_keiyumi pris l’œuf : mutina  est ce que c'est ton œuf_

_misterboué signe de non  désignant  un buisson au bord du lac : boué boué_

_keiyumi : tu veut dire tu as trouver l’œuf  dans un buisson_

_misterboué signer de oui : boue_

_keichiyo:  sukke  un pokemon  pour de vrai_

_keiyumi : ale   vous les petit footballeur  j'ai vu jouer le match de foot_

_keichiyo : hai oneesan demo onneesan est ce que c'est ton pokemon ce pokemon_

_conan:  hé  nichan ou sont  les bonne manière avec l'oneesan_

_keichiyo rougi   euh gomen : nasai oneesan  konichiwa   onessan   je m'appelle keichiyo edogawa voici mon petit frère  conan  edogawa  si ce pokemon vous appartiens puis je le caresser si vous plait oneesan_

_keiyumi amicale  : konichiwa  conan kun konichiwa  je vous  keichiyo je suis  keiyumi maruno  en effet  mistuna est un des pokemon voici les  autres pokemon qui m'appartient    tous mes meilleur amis  et partenaire de travail  Ali  arka mimi line  bien sur vous pouvez les caressez  il adore ça   appeler moi keiyumi_

_conan désigner l’œuf : c'est quoi  keiyumi oneesan_

_keiyumi : ça c'est  un œuf  pokemon mutina vies de trouve   je le déposerais au centre  pokemon plus tard  il en prendre soin jusque à l'éclosion_

_keichiyo caresse les pokemon : war vous avez de la chanc_ _e   keiyumi oneesan vous avez des kawaii_ _pokemon  nichan pour notre anniversaire on pourrais demander_

_un pokemon  cadeau avec on se fera des amis pokemon facilement_

_conan: : dac on  met sur la liste  de cadeau_

_les DJ qui on rejoint : konicihiwa  oneesan le détectives junior  vôtres services_

_keiyumi : konichiwa  mina dessus  keiyumi   maruno enchanté de vous connaitre les detective junior comment vous appeler vous_

_himiko: konichiwa   keiyumi onessan dessus himiko kudou_

_ayumi : konichiwa je suis ayumi yochida_

_ai bras croisé   observe keichiyo conan et keiyumi  enlevant sourcil :  bonjour dessus   ai haibara_

_misturiko : konichiwa   keiyumi san    dessus misturiko   tsubaraya_

_genta :  oneessan keiyumi moi c'est chef  des détective junior   genta kojima_

_keichiyo  agacé  de genta : uso_

_conan :stop nichan    commence pas_

_keichiyo levé les épaules activé ces roller : m'en fiche tu sais je suis raison  co nichan be moi je vais  faire du roller   acheter à boire    si voulez venir    libre à vous  de venir lire à toi   sauf lui  bien sur désignant genta   je paye pas pour  lui  il  se débrouille_ _seul si il veut   acheter  je  ne suis pas  sa banque_

_himiko :matte    keichiyo   je viens avec toi_

_genta :je viens aussi_

_ai : je viens  aussi  keichiyo kun_

_keichiyo : nichan tu viens_

_conan : je vais  rester sur le terrain de jeu    m’entraîne   avant le marché  reprend   prend pour moi comme d''hab_

_keichiyo : comme tu veut  nichan  aligata keiyumi oneessan de m'avoir permis caresser vos pokemon il sont kawaii et trop cool_

* * *

* * *

 

  _plus tard  dans la journée conan keichiyo se sont rendu  à l'hôtel avec heiji_

_heiji  frapper  au numéros de chambre  toc toc toc h 2_

_conan : ne  hattory tu e sur  il on dit de venir_

_heiji/ouais   jodie sensei  ma dit  t'emmener  ici c'est important_

_jodie  venu ouvrir  : konichiwa   les kawaii boy  tentai  okaeri_

_les garçon : konichiwa oie sensei_

_keichiyo vu  la petite  fille timide qui se cache  derrière un mur  avec rideau : ne  jodie sensei vous  avez une enfant_

_jodie  : ah non c'est pas ma fille mais   la fille d'une    amis  son père travaillais avec moi  à des occasion elle n'a personne  pour veiller sur elle   je suis  maintenant  sa  tutrice    aimi chan     viens  n'est pas peur   je vais te présenter   de bon amis_

_conan   heiji : travaillais_

_aimi timide    venu derrière    jodie   en rougissant : ohayo_

_jodie  les   aimi chan voici jumeaux   edogawa je t'es parler  du club detective junior   les jumeaux   voici aimi tabata chan elle de  7  elle va  aller à votre école je veut vous demander    de veiller sur elle pour moi    elle se fasse des   bon amis_

_les jumeaux : hai  jodie sensei on veillera sur aimi chan_

_keichiyo  ohayo aimi chan   moi c'est keichiyo edogawa lu c'est mon cadet conan on serais  heureux devenir ton ami  aimi si  tu veut  rejoindre une des deux club pour faire plein d'mi moi  j’ai un club de joyeux aventurier nichan à un club détective junior    c'est le meme club sauf mon  club  va plus  déguisement jeu de rôle   comme théâtre  que résoudre  enquete  comme celui de nichan_

_aimi  timide  je veut   plus faire justice  comme otossa  fais_

_jodie  : aimi chan voudrais   rejoindre les detective junior   elle veut être FBI quand elle sera  grande son père était un agent  en mission  il à un mois  il à eu  un accident il na pas vécu      le temps  de  papier_ _soit prêt  dans   les papiers pour aimi chan soit transfert ici   son père ma fais promettre que si il ne   devais plus  être la que sa  princesse grandi  dans son pays elle est né  elle entendu parler  des detective junior   elle ma dit elle voudrais bien rejoindre ton club conan kun_

_conan: elle serais okaeri aimi chan  dans mon club  pourquoi   etes vous ici au lieux chez vous_

_jodie  : il à  des travaux  de construction  prêt de chez  moi un de  nouveau voisin  est un fêtard  trop  avec ces amis pour ami chan  je  préférée elle soit   dans un endroit  plus tranquille pour  rependre  de son long voyage  pour japon en attendant   de pouvoir retourner chez moi i'ai pris une cambre_

_eichiyo  : aimi chan tu veut visiter avec nous Tokyo_

_aimi  allais  répondre    à 3 chambre  à coté  de celle de jodie_

_un cris horreur :kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_conan  heiji  o foncer   vite sur le lieu   abe_

_eichiyo :   ne  aimi chan  je crois tua va avoir ta première mission pour toi aimi chan toi qui vouais voir   le club de nichan tu va voir super tentai   conan et heiji nichan   en action   si c'est uen affaire à résoudre_

_jodie  allons rejoindre ces deux  tentai  boy o sais jamais    on va être utile_

_dans la chambre  de la  scène du crime_

_heiji  pris pouls de   la victime  : elle est morte  en jugé  par la rigidité   du corps elle à  au max 3 h décédé   de ces blessure_

_conan observer au alentour : et  heiji nichan tu trouve pas ça bizarre ces vetement sona pas  mis bien son vetement du haut à du sang mais pas  de sang ici autour  de la victime_

_heiji tourner légèrement la victime : ho ho_

_conan  voulu voir heiji lui barre  l'emmener l'autre pièce : nani_

_heiji  emmener conan dans une autre pièce  : conan kun si tu fessait le tour pour  voir   si   arien de normal aux autre pièce_

_conan :nani  pourquoi ça  laisse  moi_

_heiji: je te rappelle    tu es pas censé traîné   ici    sur la scène  pour infos j'ai vu   ton père est à Tokyo tu veut vraiment   vivre  à_ _l’étranger_

_conan: chiez    je veut aider  tout de meme_

_heiji comme d'hab   san s  te faire prendre n'oublis pas   il est aussi la_

_keichiyo  rejoint:_ _vous comploter encore_

_heiji : non je vous confier uen mission_

_conan : otossa  es à Tokyo nichan_

_eichiyo :   on fais comme d'hab    jodie  sensei  appeler la police  la blessure de la tete de l'obassa me dit  c'es pas accident_

_heiji :ya  c'est un meurtre     blessure par objet tranchant    je suis sur le coup porter à sa tete la  mis   hors jeu un certain temps_

_conan blêmi :ohé me dt pas  elle à été   drogué violé puis tué   comme les autres_

_heiji : je suis uen tete de medcein légiste   pour affirmer_

_aimi : ces main o des blessure défensive  il manque des bouton  sur sa chemise  elle à changé de vetement_

_conan : ohé comment tu sas tout aimi chan_

_aimi  :  j'ai  vu  jodie sensei  l'examiner en plus quand on est arrivé à l’hôtel  ce matin j’ai vu l'obassa sortir avec un ojissan un autre  homme la tenais il lui crier dessus   il avais pas l'air content_

_heiji : tu as entendu ce qui se disait   aimi chan_

_aimi : j'était trop loin dans la voiture  de jodie sensei   on était dans le parking on cherchais une place pour se garer  ojissan  et obassa était   prêt de la voiture l'autre ojisan  est arrivé il à tenu l'obassa   après je ne sais pas jodie sensei monter à l'étage  supérieur la ou c'est garer  mais les ojisan était  colère  il avais l'air_

_conan :  faut  on identifie les deux  ojissan et la voiture tu as vu   l'obassa_

_min plus tard keichiyo qui te garder: la victime   nichan kokoni  c'est maruno oneechan_

_conan et les autre revenu dans la pièce : e maruno oneesan  vous devrez pas toucher_

_heiji :oneesan  vous pouvez pas touchez  à l victime  laisser les   pro faire os pourrez être suspecté_

_keiyumi  ennuyé   montrer sa plaque sa regarder les  jeune   enfant  et  heiji concentré  : j’ai pas d'ordre de recevoir    de   vous  je suis  habilité  enquêter à Tokyo   mon nom est   maruno keiji_

_les jumeau synchrone : hein keiyumi  oneesan  vous etes  une keiji_

_jodie vous la connaisse les jumeau maruno  keiji_

_keichiyo :on la vu ce matin au park quand on jouais au park  ce matin_

_keiyumi  levé la tete pour voir  qui autour  d'elle  reconnu les jumeau  : ah les kawaii jumeau footballeur   du Park  vous etes qui mina  que faite vous  ici  avec les enfants_

_shinobu oncle de conan  keiji  avec  sato  takagy  et   un autre collègue  : j'allais vous demander  mille  la meme chose qui etes vous   que fait  heiji kun  avec  les  jumeaux edogawa ici     qui permet de toucher au corps_ _Mlle_

_heiji les jumeau : konicihiwa    inspecteur kudou satou keiji  takagy keiji_

_satou  :  takagy  konichiwa  les  garçon  jodie sensei_

_keiyumi  montre r son badge  : seminan se  je suis keiyumi  maruno    j'était  dans  les environ quand j'ai entendu les cri  je suis  à l’hôtel je peut vous être utile_

_shinobu : enchanté de vous  rencontre enfin  dessus  kudou keibeur   maruno  keiji chan  vous etes la nouvelle keii stagiare qui est  de transfert dans mon unité  vous commencer demain    normalement_

_keiyumi : hai  demo je suis  un peu à m’ennuie je voudras  participer à l’enquête    si vous plait  kudou keibeur san   permettre de travailler_

_shinobu :   plus que vous etes   deja   ici   maruno  chan  autant de faire de votre mieux pour faire un bon travail     pour votre première enquete  sato chan  sera votre coéquipière  et superviseur de votre formation_

_satou    se présente  : je suis  miwako satou  enchanté  de te connaitre maruno chan    impatiente voir    ton  travail_

_takagy : moi  je suis wataru takagy   plaisir de travaille avec vous maruno keiji chan_

_bridge :mon nom  est emerique  bridge j'ai été transfert il à deux semaine_

_heiji   chuchoter à conan :il semble on à de nouveau keiji à Tokyo_

_conan    : ouais  depuis l'autre  fois j'ai remarquer ça_

_keiyumi présenter ces respect  :  enchanté  satou keiji san takagy san kei_ _ji bridge  keiji san kudou  keibeur  san  je suis honorer de travailler avez vous tous  je promet je ferais de mon possible une  bonne keiji_

_shinobu  : maruno chan  ne vous stressé pas puisse que vous etes la première dite nous ce  que vous avez trouver  sur la victime_

_keiyumi   fais son rapport  la victime s'appelle le  kahory   kurama 33    elle une   journaliste  investigation selon son manager sa  fille   elle avais un projet d'écrire une biographie    elle aurais  quelle problème    avec  un  client   qui serais la harcelé et son nouveau mec   dit   que  la     nuit son portable son téléphone  sonné n'importe quelle heure   elle   à été menacer plusieurs repris ou une voix flippant     rire  dire    vous avez  bientôt  comprendre qui je suis   à bientôt  sa fille vit  que  elle reçoit des colis bizarre elle sont venu à l’hôtel  pour   que     sa maman  soit en sécurité   elle sorti promener son chien   avec  le ménagère t son  ami_

_satou : impressionnant vous avec eu plein d'information en peu de temps maruno chan_

_keiyumi   rougi légèrement : en fait  sa fille  est commet dire  avec mon cadet il on meme age   environ  nichan était la avec elle il voulais sortir    un peu elle venu prévenir sa mère  quand il ont trouve    elle   perdu connaissance   après voir trouve  nia veille sur elle en ce moment  nichan qui ma dit  sur la victime   son amie   lui en parler il est  aussi un detective_

_shinobu  : je me disait aussi  une bleu comme vous  soit récolter autant d'information  en peu de temps   c'est pas  impossible  san s talent   takagy  kun bridge   kun allez  voir  occupez vous de la victime des témoins  satou chan maruno  chan allons  voir   la file de la victime  parler à l'entourage de la victime  toi heiji kun  par pitié_ _ramène ces enfants loin  de cette affaire_

 _conan: kudou keibeur on à   des infos   sur ll a victime  qui peut aider_ _l’enquête_

_keichiyo: ça concerne un ami à nous_

_kudou  : bien dans ce cas vous avez avec nous   pareil pour vous jodie sensei   votre aide sera bienvenu_

_jodie :  oh bien sur  je veut aider_

 


	2. la journaliste escroc

_chapi_ _tre_ **_1 parti 1_**

**__**

_Une  nouvelle affaire de meurtre est   présenter à l’hôtel est descendu keiyumi   la jeune policière   va résoudre  sa première affaire  à Tokyo aider de jodie   heiji aimi    ces collègues  keiji de police  ou on peut déjà  dune affaire  lié  avec celui de conan_

_chambre de  hôtel de keiyumi_

_keiyumi :  tadaima   yan  je suis rentré_

_yan   au salon  passer de la glace  sur son visage: okaeri  keiyu neechan_

_keiyumi : ah nichan  qu'est qui t'es arriver_

_yan  : ojissan  qui  était avec  nous    à reçu un coup de fil   puis ensuite il voulu partir je lui dit de rester   pour emako  chan il ma  frapper  il ma dit  qui ne reçois pas  ordre   de gamin   il est parti   qu'il fais ce qui veut  emako chan  n'est rien pour lui  juste la fille de   sa cliente c'est pas mon problème deja  il fumer  alors je lui dt de pas faire neechan  il est  bizarre cet ojisan il ne soucie pas  de  emako chan il passe son temps au téléphone à gueule  parler de travail_

_keiyumi  : on y peut rien  nichan  il à des  gens qui pense  seulement   business  pour se faire de l’argent  il tas pas raté demo   un  pratiquant  d'art martiaux    comme toi   se faire frapper  je suis rassuré  tu va bien_

_yan : il est balèze avec sa gauche    j'ai   pas  vu venir le coup   je lui dit je vais te prévenir qu'il s'en va   il ma frapper   avant j'ai réagisse      limite il ressemble  à un ancien sensei à moi aussi effrayant avec   seul différence plus  grand plus   costaud  et  des yeux    gris  cet ojisan à demo il son qui  ces personne   et ces gamin_

_keiyumi:  mon supérieur    chef kudou   keibeur  san   satou keiji san takagy  keiji  san bridge keiji  san la c'est détective   hattory   kun    jodie sensei   et les jumeau_ _edogawa un  tabata chan il sont    une aide pour la police_ _mina voici  un de mes   cadet yan_

_yan : konichiwa mina_

_shinobu  :  konichiwa bien c'est une bonne chose  tu va bien   yan  kun   yan kun    ta soeur à dit    la fille de la victime avec    toi_

_yan : elle dans la chambre de  neechan je suis   allé la voir    est pas encore  revenu  demo  neechan qu'est qui va arriver   à emako chan elle ma dit son père est mort    quand elle petite elle n'a que sa_ _mère_

_keiyumi : je ne sais pas nichan je suis sur on trouvera bien quelqu’un pour veiller  elle    ne t’inquiète  pas nicha_

_jodie  : yan  kun emako à quel age  tu es   quel age toi_

_yan :moi je viens sur mes 17  emako  chan 15 ans_

_jodie::je pense que je peut  aider   'ai deon contact e pourrais lui trouver une famille peut être meme  des membre  de sa famille encore en vie à ton  ami  emako chan_

_yan :ça serais super cool vous lui trouver une famille_

_keiyumi on va déjà résoudre le meurtre de la mère de emako_

_la jeune fille entendu jodie  et keiyumi : je m’appelle pas emako  obassa_

_satou quel serai ton nom si c'est pas emako chan_

_la jeune filles mon vrai nom   clarisse  c'est pas ma mère  elle ma tante    okassa  est morte quand j'était petit j’avais 4 ans  dans un incendie otossa lui est mort  dans n accident_

_keichiyo chuchoter :nichan tu trouve pas elle ressemble   à notre ami  de notre classe_

_conan: oui j'ai remarquer tu as bien vu sa mère la dernière fois_

_keichiyo: no c'était  sa tante  ma dit il que  son père il vit avec sa tante ho je connais cette tete nichan_

_conan éblouis  ces lunette ne reflétant: applaudi  dans c e cas  j'ai à trouver les preuve de ma théorie_

_shinobu  observe les enfants   p shin semble avoir compris   je me demande que l théorie il va nous faire aujourd’hui les enfants vous avez dit avoir des information  qui nous sera utile_

_conan allais parler   aimi la devancer_

_aimi qui son portable: ne emako san clarisse oneesan  tu connais cet ojissan_

_la jeune fille regarder la photo  : non je n'est jamais vu   pourquoi_

_aimi tu le ressemble    cet   lui j’ai vu  ce main ce disputer avec ta tante ce matin  en te voyant   je me suis souvenu   j’ai vu un ojssan  qui te ressemble    mitte   keiji   keibeur   voyez   comment   clarisse san et ojssan se ressemble_

_keichiyo : h c'est le papa  de   akuyo Shimura kun_

_shinobu: qui est   ce akuyo kun_

_conan  : akuyo   Shimura est notre ami    il est  de la classe de  CE1  de notre classe_

_keichiyo :il à deux semaine il nous inviter chez il lui  il nous à dit  son père  dit des trucs bizarre_

_conan  : tout à commencer  il à deux semaine il était aller  au cinéma  avec son papa et ces cousines  ensuite son papa  est devenu bizarre  quand il revenu avec le_ _pop-_ _corne_

_keichiyo  :on c'est enseigner la vendeuse à dit elle regarde   une  jeune fille  avec ces amis  Clara il à dit Clara ma Clara tu es de retour     c'est à partir de  ce jour la  akuyo  kun nous à dit son père  est devenu  bizarre il voulais  savoir    pourquoi son père est  devenu bizarre  est ce il serais amoureux_

_la fille : cl_ _Clara_

_keiyumi   : clarisse chan  tu  sait   qui est Clara_

_la jeune fille :  de mes souvenir  okassa s'appelais Clara_

_conan  : clarisse  san   je crois   akuyo kun  est ton petit frère  et que son père serais ton père_

_bridge :qu' est vous  fais dire elle serais  la fille du père de votre ami akuyo kun_

_conan: je  trouve beaucoup ressemblance avec   akuyo kun_

_keichiyo : demo  je me souviens  la soeur  du papa de akuyo  kun ma expliquer  son nichan  à eu  un enfant avant la naissance   de akuyo  kun   elle à été kidnappé  on à payé la rançon mais on à jamais    retrouver  l'enfant vie ou mort_

_conan :elle à dit depuis  sa femme morte    quand il regarde  son fils il vos sa mère  l refuse de croire   sa filles morte  il est croire tant il aura pas d e corps pour lui son enfant est en vie_

_aimi :clarisse  san etes vous aller cinéma recement   vers 2_ _semaine_

_la fille : eto en effet je suis allé au cinéma avec  ma meilleur amie    des   amis  et de eau gosse du lycée   il à deux semaine_

_conan: c'était pour le film  de   gomera_

_la fille : oui_

_yan: ah soca   elle le  père de akuyo   kun   t'as vu il à du voir  son épouse décéder à travers toi  clarisse chan_

_la  jeune fille :je comprend  pas  de quoi voulez  parler  les garçons_

_conan   désigner la  chaine montrer une photos  sur son portable   :  clarisse san   cette chaine akuyo kun à dit sa mère   à  la meme  au cou   on voit bien sur la photos  de leur mariage elle portais  cette chaine_

_keichiyo :la tante  de  akuyo kun   ma aussi dit   la chaine à une date avec   le médaillon avec une de photo que  la mère de   akuyo à dit   c'est son porte bonheur    si tu ouvre ton médaillon tu peut trouver une date_

_bridge :quel serais cette date qui prouve votre théorie les jumeau_

_conan : le 14 /03 M papa à dit   ça ressemble  une a important pour elle  hors   le 14 mars   vers  la 4 éme  il lui offert  ce médaillon avec les initiales m +c  sur  une fleur    de cerisier   serais sur le médaillon porte bonheur_

_la jeune fille ouvrit le médaillon : anthony   il à une fleur de cerisier   avec le coeur les initiale  M + C  il aussi un message  je t'aime  jusque au de la des univers_

_conan  et keichiyo synchrone:  clarisse san voici la preuve   c'est la chaine  de  Clara    masatochi  offert par  mistuhizo  Shimura pour leur   premier   rendez  vous     sous un cerisier   un pique nique   mistuhizo  san   à offert   à sa petit amie cette chaine le 14 mars   après leur classe de 4 éme   que tues la grande soeur  de akuyo_

_tous compris    une partie de la vérité  : soca_

_keiyumi   : clarisse chan est ce que tu sait ou tu as eu cette chaine_

_la fille serre fort la chaine  contre elle :non  je crois je l'es toujours sur moi mais je ne sais pas ou  comment  je peut ravoir cette chaine_

_keiyumi: je pense cette chaine  serais un cadeau de ta mère  biologique  pour te protéger   ma  grand mère dire  toujours le sakura p signifie cerisier protégée les enfants car il apporte bonheur  chance  et justice    elle quand tu te le donner  pour   uen occasion avant sa mort  peut  être pour un anniversaire  tu sais comment   quelqu’un  ta kidnappé   ta tante se fais passer pour ta mère   j'ai comme impression  aurais  été tué pour de l'argent nous pour une  histoire    quelle serais faire des ennemi dans  histoire   pas tes clair  tu sais si elle  à des ennemie_

_la fille :  vous etes sérieuse maruno san   ma tante à des ennemi partout à son travail beaucoup de ces collègues ne l'aime  pas son dernier petit  ami la traité   l'avant dernier  à dit   il la tuera  si  elle reviens   chez lui les voisin  les clients meme les  restaurant ne l'aime pas  partout on va les gens ne l'aime pas meme son manager à marre de  perdre de l'argent avec elle ses bouquin  personne n’achète  il à meme menacer plusieurs reprise  de ce  séparer d'elle c'est une perte de temps  un jour  je les entendu   dire à ma tante   que si son  dernier   bouquin ne marche pas   n'est pas un chef d'oeuvre il va rompre le contrat il à pas de temps  à perdre avec les  personnes  qui lui  fais du temps  sans  être payer    je dois  dire  moi non plus je ne l'aime pas     j'ai aussi demander elle meurs demo j'avais dit ça sous la colère  je ne pensais pas  elle sera   vraiment morte_

_satou : pourquoi   as tu demande sa mort clarisse chan_

_la jeune fille: à cause de ce qu'elle ma fait  j'ai appris que c'est à cause d'elle j'ai mon ex  petit ami ma quitté il ma appelé voulais s’excuser  je lui maque il ne peut pas oublier c'est trop dur de rester sans moi il veut une seconde chance et moi j'ai  marre déménager   j'ai appris elle payer mon ex petit ami pour qui me largue   je ne lui à peine dit  on à rompu nous avons encore déménagé  j'ai démanger tellement de fois que je ne fais pas d'amis lui meme  être dans un club tellement de fois je suis changer d'identité  à chaque  déménagement  le   dernier  c'est emako  celui  avant je devais m'appelle   erika ou minako  ou   shiomi  avant  de  être   avec   yan san  je me suis  disputé avec le je lui demandé  de pas démanger encore j'a envie  de me faire de amis  elle ma frappé  elle ma dt   partout  elle va     elle  m'en encore changer de nom  j'était  si  triste  quand je me en fut elle était  encore  vivante  elle  avais son verre  d'alcool en main après m'avoir  frappé  elle ma dit  tu me met dan un tel état  sois une bonne fille maintenant  va  chercher des course n'oublis pas de rapporte moi un bento  pourquoi   elle ma menti  je croyais  je ne sais plus  ce  que je dois croire  tout les fois  on change d’identité     c'est pour me protéger de son travail comme elle me disait ou c'est pour elle ma telle vraiment aimer pourquoi   je pourrais avoir une vie normale me faire de amies    ni participer à un club  de sport   pourquoi  pourquoi elle tomber  se mis convulser_

_yan  les efants: clarisse chan_

_shinobu  : takagy un  fais venir  l'ambulance_

_takagy : hai  kudou  keiji  yan   kun  est ce que clarisse chan  ta dit   être sujet de convulsion_

_yan  rougi en regardant   la fille convulser : euh non  elle ma dit elle fais  régime être végétarienne   quand j’ai commande le déjeuner  elle ma demander de pas prendre  viande  mais plus poisson  elle ce qu'elle va aller bien emako chan_

_keiyumi chuchote câlinant  : nichan  elle sera ben  sensei va prendre soin d’elle  ne t'nquiéte pas peut être  vaut mieux pas pour toi_

_keichiyo : nichan tu as remarquer   il rougi à chaque fois  quand il regarde clarisse san tu crois   il aime bien_

_conan  chuchoter  : tu crois vraiment  c'est_

_ami  :  il est amoureux d'elle  ça se voit_

_les jumeaux  regarder aimi intruigé:hein_

_yan entendu les enfants se dégage  : laisse moi tranquille neechan  il s'enferme de sa chambre  cliquant la porte_

_keiyumi soupire :nichan okassa comment je suis censé  veiller sur lui  si j'arrive meme pas   lui changer   les idées depuis ce jour laça commence bien   notre aventure à Tokyo_

_bridge   keiji  main compassion sur   l'épaule de s keiyumi: ne t’inquiète pas maruno chan il est  en crise d'ados  il se calmera   il sait que tu sera la pour lui bon et mauvais de sa vie d'ados  crois moi les ados  sont une roue d’émotion   on ne peut être habitué   voir chez eux  que tu vois pendant une période    d'age  tourner la roue d’émotion-jusque l soit revenu normal  d'age il  seront comme rien  est passé_

_keiyumi sourit   détective  à la yusako  :aligata   bridge san  juste curiosité vous avez un ados chez vous_

_bridge :oh non j'ai moi meme un frère   ados   il à du répondant   bagarreur   pour ces 13 ans    en l’absence de mon père  je dois  souvent  faire une peu père    pour  lui et les autre   pour ma_ _mère_

_les jumeaux  blanchi au sourie  de  keiyumi chuchoté :ohé  ohé_

_keiyumi: bingo je sais comment résoudre cette affaire   kudou   san_

_tous : nani_

_shinobu presque  geler  avec le sourire p putain en plus de ressembler à mon frère elle aussi le meme sourire que lui_ _keiyumi  chan semble plus intelligente pas sous estimer : vraiment     maruno chan vous avez résolut cette affaire_

_keiyumi : hai puis je fais un  expérience pour montrer ma théorie je vous   ferais voir comment le meurtre à eu lieu  quand c'est prête  serais  résoudre l'affaire_

_shinobu  : accorder  maruno  chan montre nous de quoi vous etes capable_

_keiyumi  aligata  kudou san puis je   prendre   ces  enfants    pour assistante il me seront tuile pour ma théorie_

_shinobu: bien ne leur rien dde dangereux faire  maruno  chan_

_keiyumi : hai chef  les jumeau  aimi chan  venez avec moi j'ai uen missions pour vous  detective junior  elle  sorti_

_aimi   ravi  suivit  keiyumi: hai  maruno  keiji san les jumeau  étai trouble par keiyumi_

_heiji parler à eux   vous avez  une mission pour la nouvelle keiji  vus allez bien  vous etes malade les jumeau_

_conan  signe de non pris la main de  keichiyo  rejoints les filles  : genki  heiji nichan ikkou nichan je veut voir  l’expérience de maruno keiji_

_keichiyo : hai hai   je le sait nichan_

_takagy :  heij kun   aujourd’hui tu ne semble pas vouloir   résoudre être affaire_

_heiji: ah ça  honneur  maruno keiji  de tout façon  j’ai de    rassemblé    la majorité  d'information pour assemble  le puzzle mais il me manque une épice  puis les  preuves en plus j'ai envie de voir   comment  maruno san résoudre une affaire_

_shinobu : quelle serais ta théorie  heiji ku_

_heijii: theori n°1 la victime serais douer en escroquerie manipulation  qui serais  en ce moment un gros  probleme d'argent  des clients mécontente lui fais procés_

_théorie_ _n°2: elle serais faire_ _kidnapping sur mineur    si le   emako chan est la fille du père de akuyo kun   à parler les jumeaux   lors de   rencontre de cinéma  il aurais reconnus sa filles   il veut la  récupérer par tout les moyen il serais venu la menacer   la victime  compris sle que    si emako chan     mais  la c'est pour le moment une théorie qui je dois approfondir est pas sa fille  que  lui    soit de retour    il veut   récupérer sa filles  mais elle veut  s'enfuir de nouveau avec emako chan mais emako chan  à commencer rebeller  elle ne veut plus déménager elle devait surement  avoir un plan_

_théorie n°3 la vengeance  comme une journaliste elle à du faire  des  mécontents   avec critique plus  qui serais  ruiner une personne au point il perd tout ce qui possède l a encore je peut que mettre en théorie  sans preuve   je suis sur  une chose homicide   volontaire  et le coupable doit être de taille moyenne  autour de 1 M 50   entre 1 m 70 il porte des lentille il aura des griffure et un parfum particulier_

_takagy  : un parfum particulier_

_heiji : le parfum  de la victime est fort keichiyo     est allergique à ce parfum c'est lui qui ma dit a pu  ensuite il commencer une série d'eter:nuement ce parfum   fais éternuer keichiyo  kun sans arret il vis aussi dan l’ascenseur  il  cache son nez pour ne pas_ _éternué_

_sato  :c'est vrai ce parfum est fort quand  j'ai approcher le corps  j’ai eu le qui me brûle mon nez_

_bridge :on  trouve  le parfum   on trouve le coupable_

_shinobu : il à plus réunir nos suspect et identifier le parfum de la victime qui fais keichiyo bridge   kun   takagy     vous aller  verifii    que cette demoiselle  est pas une enfant kidnappé tant que nous y somme trouver le père de akuyo kun   vérifier   il à un line desan gavec cette jeune fille   sato  chan  va accompagné  la demoiselle à l'hopital s'assurer elle vaben   de récolter le maximum d'infos sur cette demoiselles  qui va être utile_

_les trois keiji  : hai  à vos ordre kudou  keibeur_

_sato : kudou keibeur vous pensez quoi de cette affaire_

_shinobu  : que notre victime à quelque secret que je serais   ravi de vérifier ce n'est pas de secret illégale   surtout  secret sur la demoiselle mineur vu la description du personnage  il se peu  on  soit avec une affaire  ou une jeune fille   est  mêler  qui pourrais ben finir traumatiser  joie sensei  je suis sur  elle pourrais intégrer votre programme_ _témoin_

_jodie : je vais faire de mon possible  pour aider emako chan_

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_chapitre  1 partie 2_ **

_plus tard  résolution  finale de l’enquête_

_shinobu :  maruno chan pourquoi nous  demander de nous réunir ici_

_keiyumi  :  pour résoudre cette  affaire  kudou  san  j'ai  compris la vérité_

_shinobu : alors expliquer nous la vérité   de cette affaire maruno chan_

_keiyumi montre de photos et des papier  : hai     d'abord  je vais parler de la   jeune emako   chan  j'ai  eu  confirmation  de ce que je pensais emako chan à été kidnappé à l'age de 4 ans  au park  haido avec la baby setter  pour surveillance  elle à été  ce jour la   voici  la preuve que emako chan est  clarisse  shimura laissé moi vous présenter son père   biologique  mistuhizo  Shimura  confirmation   par un test d’ADN_

_Mr_ _shimura : je veut voir ma fille  je suis son père_

_shinobu qui à une copie des documents:vous verrez  votre fille pour l'instant elle est à l’hôpital  comment à t'elle été enlever  shimura san_

_Mr_ _shimura: j'était  pas la j'était  en voyage dans une ville voisine   pour le travail ma fille était en vacance   ma soeur   est allé travaillé  ma fille  et mes neveu   sont rester  avec la baby setter   mon  deuxième neveu  est tomber  en jouant avec ses amis il c'est blesser la baby setter  prenais   soin de soigner   mon neveu pendant  ma fille était au bac à sable   puis  elle y état plus la min après   mes neveux  et la baby setter la chercher appeler demander passant  personne a vu   on  à retrouver  son jouet préférer   avec un bracelet  elle portait   casser  un mot  accroché  qui dit  voulez  revoir   la gamine  en vie    préparer 2 million    ne  prévenez pas la police  ou elle sera sayonara   mon beau frère  ma dit   de ne pas prévenir la police  je reverrais jamais  ma  fille en vie  de faire ce que demande  pour  sauver   la vie de mon enfant j'ai fais tout ce qu'l voulais   le kidnappeur ma dit  il  relâchera ma fille     sauf  elle ma jamais etes rendu_

_bridge  : vous avez  vraiment pas prévenu  la police  ou  autre personne  de votre entourage votre fille est kidnappé_

_mr Shimura  : ma mère  ma fratrie  le sait  il ont tous  été  la pour moi il on tous  aider  à la recherche j’ai meme payer au moins  5 détectives  aucun de 'eux  ma  retrouver ma fille il sont tous  trés cher j'ai fais le tour de l'école   de Tokyo  personne  à vu ma  filles  beaucoup me dise il on tué ma fille  mais  moi je veut pas croire  elle soit morte  san avoir son corps_

_takagy  : votre épouse  que  elle  en pense du kidnapping de votre fille_

_Mr_ _shimura :  Clara est mort  dans un accident    de voiture un jour de pluie  et un ivrogne  est rentré  dans la voiture  de mon épouse ça fus des heure  long  pour elle   avant  de  retrouvé   emmène à l’hôpital   ma filles   était dans son ventre   Clara est  dans le comas  après plusieurs semaine le médecin ma dit  on peut la maintenir en vie jusque  à la naissance de  Clarisse elle était deja mort cérébrale quand clarisse est  né Clara est  morte   ma fille en couveuse j'ai fais incinérer ma femme  après l'autopsie ma  grande soeur  ma   aider  c'est dur  de voir ma fille grandir  être comme sa mère  chaque jour je vois  Clara en clarisse si j'avais su  ce jour la  je ne serais pas allé travaille   je serais  rester avec ma fille    je l'aurais protéger  de ces kidnappeur  je l'aurais sauver on serai réuni ensemble chaque année à son anniversaire   j'ai tout raté  c'est de ma faute j’ai pas protéger mon épouse j'ai pas protéger  ma fille  je suis jamais la_ _pour elle   je ve_ _ut  donner ma vie je veut faire_

 _keiyumi: rectification  shimura    san vous ne pouvez être coupable   car n'oublier pas c'est pas vous   qui  à pris volant_ _avec alcool c'est pas de votre faute   dite vos juste   c'est un hasard malchance mais la chance  peut aussi tourner bon pour vous  en bonne chose  comme par exemple   vous retrouver votre  fille   mais avant  je vais résoudre l'affaire     kudou san  voici   le detective   kenzo Saona au début j'ai penser pour suspecte que il suivais   la victime il à   des information qui à aider    résoudre cette affaire   soana tentai  pouvez vous dire  à mon chef   ce que vous avez    sur la victime_

_le détective  nerveux : ben  c'est  que c'est confidentielle_

_keiyumi montre ces menotte  au detective avec un regard  : croyez  moi j'ai une  parole je peut faire votre casier  perdre vos droit d’exercer un détective est un justicier   qui fais justice pas le contraire choisissez   votre camps  etes vous un justicier ou alors   un criminelle qui  à places  prison  je ne donne jamais  deux avertissement  ce soir  vos  serez  dormir   avec   votre famille ou la cellule je ne laisserais personne  qui se prend pour justicier faire la justice  avec  de détours  de lois pour  son propre besoin   personnel un bon justicier ne se laisse pas corrompre   avec de l'argents  sauf ci il est un escroc  imposteur de justicier un traître avec tout  ce  que   je sais sur vous    vouez être detective faite votre travail    ou alors main dans vos dos serez comme tout criminelle  avec ces jolie bracelet_ _faite votre choix  tentai  saona  san_

_les jumeaux  heiji  et les autres  on tous gouttez p  elle effrayante maruno keiji_

_shinobu p elle à  en plus   le caractère de mon frère    elle  est du caractère  la nouvelle :  lors  saona tentai maruno chan vous à poser  une question  qu'attendez vous pour répondre_

_le détective  en sueur déglutit jouant de sa cravate  vert  : euh  ben  je suis  un  justicier détective   kudou keibeur_

_shinobu  : alors prouvez  le   coopérer  ou   c'est  la  prison pour trahison_

_le détective  soupire   : pffiou je suis pas choix   je  suis  engagé par la famille  de un client  il  avais  soupçon sur  votre victime qui  aurais  tué    le vrai auteur  de   un de ces roman  elle se  prétend auteur   apparament c'est l'oeuvre de   l'imagination de sa victime que elle était souvent rendez vous avec lui  il soupçonne elle aurais manipuler puis détourner l'oeuvre, pour son propre compte personnel sa victime et sa famille sont pigeonner il touche rien comme elle avais promis sa victime 50/50 de bénéfice_

_shinobu : je vois une affaire d'escroquerie d'abus de confiance maruno chan qui serais meurtrier de notre victime actuelle_

_keiyumi designer le meurtrier: le meurtrier est  son agents Gentaro Urasami san_

_le meurtrier : hein  pourquoi je t'aurais   ou sont vos preuves_

_keiyumi montrer une vidéo  et des photos de preuve dans des sachet n°1 notre victime était connecter sur son blog,vous avez frapper  elle venu ouvrir  vous faire entrer on entend  sur cette enregistrement votre voix la victime crier dessus vous battre vous avez de nouveau  la draguer elle refuse de vous écouter elle vous gifler demander de partir elle vous à renvoyer qu'elle va porter plainte contre vous  preuve n°2 elle  dit vous lui devez de l'argent de ces salaire vous avez jouer dans vos jeux d'argent elle à dit  vous payer pas  elle va vous détruire la troisième  preuve    c'est un témoin vous à vu sortir de la chambre peu avant  emako chan  arriver avec  son ami  avant de trouver  la  victime que notre témoin affirmer  vous sentez  une odeur désinfectant la 4 éme preuve est que on voit  quand  à quel heure vous êtes arrivé  nombre de temps vous êtes rester  dans la chambre  sur la vidéo surveillance de la chambre le couloir de l'ascenseur   majorité des client affirmer vous avoir  entendre d'une dispute en synchronisation avec votre présence la dernière fois  vous porter des lunettes or dans l'ascenseur  on voit vous porter des lentilles bleu   la voit clairement vos yeux sont gris et  on trouver sur sa victime  dans une de ces poches caché de sa main droite  selon nos expert on comparer  vos lentille à une image de l'acesnseur qui correspond à 99 % de vos lentile jej vous est observer vous p^lisser les yeux  pour voir  lire  regarder  autour de vous mais la preuve est sur vous une dent de la victime est tomber  vous avez  mis  cette dent de votre poche  droite_

_le meurtrier :n’importe quoi pourquoi je la tuerais mettre une chose à elle sur moi pour dire je suis coupable_

_shinobu : dans ce cas  permettre de faire vérifier votre poche si la dent de la victime est pas dans votre poche_

_le mmeurtrier   vérifier ces poche  trouver  la preuve  palis : so mon plan était parfait  cette  salope  ma toujours  dit elle ne mélange jamais travail et  et  vie privé pourtant je les vu de mes yeux se taper le producteur  oh oui elle adore ça  je lui  dit que  si elle mélange pas travail  et vie privé   pourquoi coucher avec le producteur  qui realise   le film elle ma dit je suis n°2 le producteur est plus généreux elle préféré n°1 ceux qui on plus rond  pourra toujours  la mettre bien elle rien à faire de  bon à rien   elle ma dit ça je voulais  une chose  me venger  de cette peste quand j'ai entendu parler de cette affaires dans les média du violeur tueur en série j'était sur ça sera passer inaperçu comme une victime du hasard de ce tueur_

_Sato_ _: on deja rreté ce tueur   pas plus tard qu'hier  il est dans nos locaux  votre affaire   ne serais aucun cas lié  à l'affaire du tueur en série_

_shinobu : bridge kun escorte  cet  homme  dans nos locaux  on va continuer l’interrogatoire au poste_

_bridge passer menotte au meurtrier : hai   kudou san   urasami San je vous arrête  pour homicide volontaire sur la personne de Kahory  Kurama_

_le meurtrier arrêté  s'en va  avec les policier  : même  ça je suis pas de chance  le tueur en série est arrêté bien avant  mon crime  j'aurais fais mieux de jamais être amoureux d'une sale peste elle ma brisé  après tout ce que j'ai fais pour elle  me dire je suis n°2  jamais je serais  son n°1 ces mots si cruel  mon brisé mon coeur  je ne peut avoir la peste   personne d'autre devais l'avoir_ _moi qui l'aimais tant  j’avais tout fait pour elle y compris des trucs illégale_

 _bridge_ _: gardez silence urasami san jusque au postte_

_shinobu  : maruno chan   comment vous avez eu  toute ces prouves_

_keiyumi_ _je pose des question par ci par la au personne j'ai consulter  les expert science  de la police  et médecin legistres avoir  observation  de la scène trier  les puzzle remettre   dans le bon ordre une fois  j'ai compris j'ai réuni_ _les preuves  je devais  mettre  coupable e_ _n prison avec les preuve c'est mon devoir de keiji de rendre justice  à tout les victimes dans les règles en parlant de justice Conan  kun est très observateur  pour son age il ma un peu aider à comprendre la vérité  avec ces théorie je suis sur sur tu sera un bon détectives dans l'avenir_

_shinobu : maruno chan vous êtes une jeune femme  incroyable surprenant d'ambition    vous resolver cette affaire alors vous avez  commencer tout juste comme keiji si vous continuer à cette allure vous irez loin dans votre carrière de keiji  bon travail  maruno chan_

_Sato_ _:c'est un plaisir de travailler avec toi maruno chan je vais suivre ton évolution de carrière continu de faire du bon travail maruno chan_

_keiyumi : aligata Sato San  aligata kudou san_

_le detective  a: ano je peut m'en aller_

_shinobu : vous venez avec nous au poste pour faire votre_ _déposition_

_mr Shimura :moi je veut voir ma fille kudou keibeur si vous plait laisser moi la voir_

_shinobu : Sato chan  va vous conduire à votre fille pour prendre des nouvelles passer au poste  pour nous vérifions  le dossier du kidnapping de votre fille Shimura  San_

_mr Shimura : hai  aligata  kudou keibeur  San aligata maruno keiji San pour votre aides aligata conan kun  aligata keiyuki kun  pour mon fils  je vous remerci d'etre de bon amis pour lui_

_les jumeaux : bestuni Shimura  ojisssan_

_shinobu  : heiji kun tu emmènera les jumeaux demain au poste  allons y Sato chan   maruno chan  je veut demain  voir à 8 h tapante  au poste  alors  prenez  donc  temps de visiter tokyo_

_keiyumi : hai  kudou san ah   j'avais oublier je dois louer une moto  pour mon cadet  je lui promis  de lui louer une moto_

_heiji: maruno  keiji je connais  un endroit vous pourrez acheter une moto e occasion je peut vous  emmener voir peut être vous trouverez  pour votre cadet  une moto_

_keiyumi : ça serai  avec plaisir  heiji kun_

_heiji : hai  kudou san n_


	4. la nouvelle   du club

**_Chapitre 2_ **

_Lendemain Conan keichiyo et leur nouvelle vont à la rencontre des détective junior et les amis joyeux à un point de rendez vous_

_Keichiyo qui fais du roller: aller nichan dépêché toi_

_Conan met ces roller: hai hai j'arrive nichan pourquoi tu me connecte sur nos rouleaux_

_Keichiyo: tu comme oublier sur va au sketpark aujourd'hui il à un nouveau parcours au sket Parc sur un avais dit sur va avec nos club au sket parc_

_Conan rejoint kei: demo nichan j'ai promis à jodie sensei de visiter visiter en accompagnant aimi chan_

_Keichiyo: tu en tant que l'inviter à venir avec nous au sketch parcours de roller sur avais  j4dit au club sur sera la_

_Et puis tu peux la faire Visiter l'endroit sur le va souvent avec le club si elle Détecter le détecteur sur le club avec les autres DJ_

_Conan: je sais bien nichan que je dois la présentation au club officiellement je me demande si les autres vont l'accepter sur deja 7 dans les détective junior il va encore me reprocher de pas at prévenir_

_Keichiyo: il alors quoi c'est toi le chef il on pas remettre en question ton choix si il ne sont pas content il n'on qu'aller dans un autre club en plus tu comme vu comme moi hier commentaire elle est une bonne détective Elle à mérite sa place elle intelligente et son mieux se tenir sur une scène de crime que certain il sur rien à faire dans le club sur promis à jodie sensei d'aide aimi chan se faire des amis tu as entendu otossa  il à dit les club est un bon moyen De se faire de bon ami je l'aurais bien inviter dans mon club elle à dit elle prefere detective quand elle sera grande elle va aller au FBI comme son papa au fait jodie sensei ta dit comment il mort le père de aimi chan_

_Conan: juste il est infiltré dans une entreprise peu comme l'organisation plus spécialiste de trafique d'animaux exotique il à été assassiné en le parfait par derrière avec une batte de_ _Baseball_

_Keichiyo: il à pas vu venir son meurtrier dit nichan tu comme jamais penser l'organisation peut aussi faire du trafique d'animaux_

_Conan: akai san dit il sont partout on en pense pas il sont les trafique de tout genre est un business qui vaut de l'argent voir les millions pour l'argent il sont capable de tout d'enfer et compris l faire souffrir les Animaux demo certains sont juste de sbire petit gibier qui sert d'intermédiaire qui sont payés pour sans savoir qui est une travaille pour l'organisation quand il aperçois qui est l'organisation en vrai trop tard_

_Keichiyo: en gros il manipule les gens pour travailler pour eux une fois il ne sont plus utile pour eux il va les faire disparaître sans personne le sache_

_Conan_ _: ouais en gros ça se résume à la vie de vivre avec le crime de l'organisation une fois tu es mêler tu comme deja signer ton arret de mort j'aimerais tant les mettre hors jeu_

_Keichiyo: t'inquiète pas nichan un jour sur va les mettre hors jeu définitif sur gagner eux il vont être défaite pour toujours tout le monde sait le bien gagne toujours le mal_

_Conan_ _: j'espère tu comme raison nichan_

_Plus tard_

_Ayumi: Conan kun keichiyo kun ne sont pas encore arrivé vous pensez il vont bien_

_Misturiko: je pense il se sont couché tard sur le retour_

_Genta: alors il on été chercher un trésor il le garde pour eux sans partager avec nous_

_Namiko: n'importe quoi keichiyo kun et Conan kun ne sont pas chercher des trésor_

_Lucas_ _dans une arbre: voici les jumeaux les amis il à une fille avec eux_

_Miyana: je paris il, sur trouver une clientèle sur l e chemin pour nous engagement_

_Ayumi: ne Luca kun commentaire est la fille_

_Luca: un petit fille et une blonde à couette moins longue que miyana chan avec des lunette selle porte une robe bleu un haut rose_

_Namiko: et les jumeaux il sont comment_

_Luca :les jumeaux_ _: il porte un short gris un polo manche courte violet et bleu  et une casquette_

_peu après keichiyo : yo les amis  konichiwa  aujourd'hui  on va au sket part faire du roller   j’espère  vous  êtes prêt pour s'amuser_

_les enfant   : konichiwa  keichiyo kun  konichiwa_ _Conan kun_

 _genta :  ohayo  je suis  genta kojima  le chef détective junior   cit moi  c'est quoi comme  enquête tu veut nous en_ _gager_

_aimi  passer  devant genta  san  l'écouter  se présenter   timide  : konichiwa les détective junior  je suis votre plus   grande fan de votre club  je suis contente fe vous rencontrer en vrai c'est super_

_Conan_ _: les amis  voici aimi chan  elle veut faire partie de notre club détective junior  j'ai promis à jodie sensei de veiller sur aimi chan se fais des amis elle viens habiter à Tokyo_

_miyana: oh vraiment  cool cousin  on à un nouvelle membre  du club des detective junior konichiwa  aimi chan moi c'est  miyana kudou  je te souhaite bien venu   dans le club   des detective junior  soyons amie   ensemble_

_ayumi :konichiwa aimie chan moi je suis ayumi yoshida je suis aussi détective junior aimi  chan moi aussi je veut être ton amie_

_ai  : salut :moi c'est Ai Haibara  je suis aussi detective junior bienvenu  parmi nous aimi chan_

_misturiko :   konichiwa aimi chan  mon nom est misturiko tsubaraya c'est génial tu  viens faire avec nous detective junior  c'est cool je veut être aussi  ton ami   aimi chan_

_genta: moi c'est  genta kojima je suis chef detective junior je vais être ton ami_

_Conan_ _: aimi chan   tu connais maintenant tout les membres du club des detective junior on est tous tes amis_

_aimi  regarder les dj : aligata   à tous de vouloir être mon amis j’espère  on sera  tous des bon amis_

_keichiyo : aimi chan  voici  aussi pour toi l’occasion de rencontrer mon club mes amis    les  joyeux aventuriers on veut être aussi tes amis  pas vrais les  joyeux aventurier_

_les  aventurier joyeux : hai chef keichiyo_

_namika:  konichiwa moi c'est Namika  Yamada  bienvenu  à Tokyo  aimi chan je suis membre  du club des joyeux    aventurier_

_miyana_ _: moi aussi aimi chan  j'ai oublier de te dire je suis des deux club de mes cousins_

_aimi : cousin_

_keichiyo : miyana et  Luka sont nos cousin_

_Conan_ _: il sont avec nous   parce que il on presque notre age_

 _Luka_ _: konichiwa moi c'est  Luka  je suis du club joyeux aventurier    moi j'ai  bientôt 8 ans  mais je suis en_ _CE1 B_

_keichiyo : ale  ou est   chikashi kun_

_namika : chikashi kun à  dit il peut pas venir  il doit aller  à un rendez vous   important sur une autre ville_

_Luka  : il à dit il  sera la pour le camping d’après demain_

_keichiyo  : pas grave  il va  rencontrer  aimi chan  le verra un autre jour  allons tous au skate Park_ _faire du roller  les amis  les joyeux aventurier_

_les ja : hai_

_keichiyo  : hein nichan vous venez aussi_

_Conan : oui  nichan  les detective junior allons  y les  amis au skate Park:_

_miyana :viens avec nous aimi chan  faire du roller_

_aimi : du roller je savais pas  vous faire du roller aujourd’hui j'ai pas mes roller c'est rester   en Amérique_

_keichiyo : tu  as pas emmener tes jouets    à Tokyo_

_aimi : tistre  : j'était  en famille d'accueil depuis mon papa est  mort   j'ai pas pu prendre mes affaires papa m’emmenais  toujours faire du roller quand il ne travaille pas_

_Conan frapper  keichiyo   :  baka  nichan   tu était obligé  de lui dire ça_

_keichiyo  frotte  son bras  : itai  : gomen j'avais oublier    ce détail tu es pas obligé de me frappé_

_miyana : demo  aimi  chan pourquoi tu as pas demander pour prendre tes affaire_

_aimi : j'ai  fais quand l’assistante social est venu me chercher après l'école  l’assistante social  elle m'avais dit de prendre mes vetement  mes affaires d'école c'est le plus important  on   reviendra  un autre jour les prendre  le restes que je vais trouver des jouets  à l'orphelinat   alors  j'ai pris_ _j’avais mes  poupées  préféré    ensuite on ma placer dans  des famille d'accueil  dans une  famille  l'obassa me la  confisquer et casser  mes poupées pour me punir_

_Conan : ah je croyais tu  était avec jodie sensei_

_aimi : jodie sensei ne savait pas mon papa est mort je me suis enfuit à ma troisième famille     tabassa est  trop méchante avec moi_

_les enfants  les jumeaux surpris : tu t'es enfuit  de ta famille d’accueil aimi chan_

_namika : tu as pas eu peur  d'etre toute seule_

_aimi : si j'avais très peur toute seule mais   j'ai pris mon argent de poche pour loins de l'obassa elle me fais peur   comme  les autres enfants son méchant avec moi  il se moque de moi ji 'avais plus mes amis l'obassa les à toute  casser  alors  j'ai pris le bus la nuit  quand il dormais tous   je suis allé  voir jodie sensei  après elle appris mon papa est mort   je voulais pas retourner en famille d'accueil alors   j'ai dit à jodie sensei  de m'adopter   elle ma dit elle habite plus à Tokyo  alors j’ai   demander à James san  de me laisser venir à Tokyo  avec jodie sensei_

_Conan : dit  aimi chan comment tu connait l'adresse de jodie sensei en Amérique_

_aimi :   jodie sensei est la meilleur amie   de mon papa   depuis il était   en moyenne section j'ai pris  le  carnet d'adresse de mon papa  il à tout ces amis   de confiance    je sais je suis allé une fois quand j'était petite    avec papa  il parlais souvent d’elle je crois otossa  était amoureux d'elle secrètement    alors je voulais la rencontrer   c'est pourquoi quand j’ai trouver son adresse j’ai pris le bus pour aller la voir demo  jodie sensei est maintenant ma tutrice  j'habite avec elle   elle ma dit  on ira  acheter de nouvelle affaire pour  moi   quand les travaux seront finit  je pourrai faire ma chambre  je veut venir avec vous   voir le skate Park  je pourrais vous regarder  ale   qu'est vous faite les  détective junior_

_ai chuchoter  à Conan : jodie  sensei est à Tokyo_

_Conan  regarder  le reste  des DJ avec   intrigue  : oui  elle est à Tokyo  haibara j'ai besoin de service_

_ai  : tu connais ma  réponse si c'est_

_conan : c'est pas ce type de service  c'est un autre service je t'expliquerais après_

_ai : vraiment   tu connait tarif_

_Conan_ _: oui   je sais je ferais_

_keichiyo entendu  lai  conan parler de tarif  : hé les amis j'ai une idé   allons tous    d'abord  au centre commercial_

_les  autres enfant  : hein  on va pas au skate aprk_

_Conan : nichan_

_keichiyo  murmurer  à son frère   t'iniquité nichan   mon idée pour    aimi chan   pour lui souhaiter la bienvenu    je veut  on lui organise une petite  surprise   tu va   faire diversion  avec  lui proposer    d'acheter ces roller      avec l'argent du club comme ça  elle sera    heureuse  de voir    elle est officiel    des votre  au lieu de nous regarder   elle fera avec nous tu vois ce que je veut dire_

_Conan_ _: je vois  bon d'accord_

_aimi :  est ce que   c'est à cause de moi  vous  allez pas au  skate Park_

_keichiyo : non  on va juste faire un arret  pour  aller au skate park  de pique nique  pour plus tard_

_Conan : aimi chan    nichan  veut  acheter un goûter  avec son club  pour  faire un goûter de bienvenu pour toi_

_keichiyo : comme tu es notre amis   à tous   des deux club  il est normal on  puise  accueillir notre nouvelle amie    avec un goûter de bienvenue_

_namika  : on appelle ce goûter de bienvenu   le goûter de l'amitié et membre du club  je suis d'accord pour on t'organise    un goûter   pour toi je me disait    on pourrais profiter pour voir si on trouve des roller pour toi      au centre commercial_

_ayumi :  avec l'argent du club  les detective junior_

_miyana  :les  autres détective junior on est OK  pour  aussi   te donner un cadeau  de bienvenu  chacun   dans  le club    des detective_ _junior_

_misturiko :: c'est pourquoi  cet  après midi    on va  tous se réunir  à le qg  des detective junior  pour  le goûter de bienvenue pour toi aimi chan_

_Conan_ _: les detective junior  sont OK pour te  souhaiter bienvenu  dans les détectives juniors on va te donner cadeau  de bienvenu  au goûter  au qu qg du club demo  je propose pour ma aprt de  te payer  tes roller  aimi chan_

_miyana : on va  meme  te donner  pour le goûter  tout nos  gadget du club  pour fille_

_ayumi    : on  veut  aussi te donner  les uniformes du club   des detective junior  on l'utilise   quand on va camper  ou à une vielle_

_genta  : ou quand on va faire un sport_

_misturiko :  on t'invite aussi au camping avec nous    après demain_

_genta : on est es amis  tu es notre amie   il est normal que tu soit  avec  les detective juniors_

_ai  : ce qui veut dire une fois  tu sera   équipe de notre uniforme et de nos gadgets  detective junior tu sera officiellement   une detective junior  jusque  au goûter de bienvenu  tu es notre invité   et notre ami_

_Conan rang essuyer ces lunette : d'abord   on va te présenter  à  le prof   qui est mon parrain    c'est  lui  qui  nous accompagne  presque à tout nos  aventure de detective junior  hors de Tokyo    il est aussi  le responsable officier représentant des adultes      désolé  d et'imposer  ça  mais    on pas choix_

_aimi :  bestuni Conan kun c'est pas grave j'attendrais cet après midi demo je croyais on peut-être   intriguer facile un club_

_Conan_ _: c'est facile oui pour être oui  amis mais à la suite  de certain événement   je vais pas dire  le club à  décider de voter  pour notre réputation de détectives junior et notre sécurité pour mettre des règles_

_miyana : c''est le règlement du club il à d'autre réglés dans le club on va te les expliquer après  tu doit  par contre apprendre par coeur notre devise_

_aimi :c'est quoi une devise_

_ai : une devise st une  règle  principal  du club qui fait en sorte de nous encourager  à nous donner force de toujours motiver  une  équipe ou un club_

_keichiyo : regarde  ça  aimi chan  notre club va te montrer  notre devise ensuite tu verra celui des detective junior_

_aimi : d'accord keichiyo kun_

_keichiyo namika  miyana Luka font la devise de leur  club: les joyeux aventurier avec leur  mouvement_

_youpi hourra hop hop hop_

_hi ya  ho  nous les joyeux aventurier allons tous   à l'aventure   faire des amis avec le sourire_

_ho ho   comme de vaillant pirate courageux  que soit  mer foret montagne  terre ou  air_

_hop hop hop nous les joyeux  aventurier  qui à pas peur de vivre l'aventure avec sourire  avec nos amis_

_youpi hourra en amis  ou en famille on  est les joyeux  aventurier   avec sourire_

_c'est les joyeux_ _aventurier yatta_

_aimi applaudis  avec les DJ :  cool votre devise_

_miyana: attend tu va voir  celle des detective junior_

_keichiyo  :  c'est à vous les DJ    de montre votre devise  à aimi chan  pour aimi chan_

_Conan_ _: OK à 3 les DJ  on fait notre devise_

_les DJ :hai_

_keichiyo   1_

_namika: 2_

_Luka:  3_

_les detective junior font leur devise  on se la tapant de  mouvement de main :  nous  somme les detective juniors  amis de la justice_

_clap clap clap  les  detective  junior doit toujours  faire justice  clap clap clap_

_comme kamen yaiba  clap clap clap ou comme  tout les super héros_

_clap clap clap ou des policier agents de la justice_

_clap clap clap les détectives junior  doit  toujours enquêter avec  preuve_

_clap clap clap mettre  toujours les coupable en prison aider les innocents clap clap  en fessant régner la justice_ _pour tous_

_les detective junior soyons tous amis de la justice clap clap clap_

_c'est les détectives junior amis amis  de la justice appeler les detective junior_

_aimi  : sukke votre devise est jolie pour les deux club  les joyeux aventurier  et celle detective junior aussi est très jolie_

 


	5. Chapter 5

**_chapitre 3_ **

 

 _plus tard  au centre commercial les enfants  retrouver  okiya il avais rendez vous avec agasa   qui   eu un_ _empêchement_

_conan :aimi chan   voici le cente commercial  c'est ici on viens quand on à des achats  à faire  le prof à dit il va nous rejoindre_

_aimi: il est aussi grand  que celui  de l’Amérique mon papa disait toujours   il faut faire attention  on peut se perdre  vous avez pas peur de vous perdre sans adultes_

_keichiyo jouer avec l'eau : c'est pour cela on appeler le prof il en met du temps le prof pour lui demander de venir nous accompagné  et aussi  pour éviter les ennuie   avec les commerçant_

_aimi :pourquoi vous êtes des enfants_

_miyana :oui mais quand on est plusieurs les commerçant   nous traître de voleur_

_ayumi :parfois les plus grands viens  voler  et embêter les commerçant_

_misturiko : alors quand  on est trop nombreux  il  veut pas tous écouter on est pas des voleur_

_aimi : c’est vrai il y à des adultes il écoute jamais les enfants    mais vous avez dit le prof vous rejoint  ou il vous rejoint_

_Conan_ _:  il à dit de l'attendre  devant  le plan   du centre commercial  à coté de la fontaine   allons y les amis_

_10 min plus tard_

_keiyuki assit sur le bord la fontaine à  jouer avec l'eau  avec Conan  et ai pendant les autre  jouer  d'un manège :  mais  que fais le prof il en met du temps à  venir il à dit il arrive vite_

_ai: je serais pas surpris il perdu ces  clé  et son portefeuille il cherche partout pour il soit en retard_

_conan: il  sera pas travailler nouvelle invention  haibara   san_

_ai : possible je l'es entendu dire à okiya san  il à une nouvelle commande  pour un client_

_miyana :les amis voici okiya nissan_

_les enfants   : konicihiwa okiya  nissan_

_okiya  : konichiwa les  DJ  et les aventurier joyeux le prof ma dit vous voulez faire  des achat  pourquoi_

_keiyuki : ne okiya  san pourquoi  le prof est pas la_

_okiya :le prof  à été appeler par un  client   une  de ces invention  est en panne  il à du aller  le réparer pour son client  il ma demander de le remplacer qui est cette  petite avec vous les enfant_

_miyana : c’est aimi chan elle viens  rejoindre les detective junior_

_ayumi : on va   faire une fête goûter de bienvenu pour aimi chan_

_misturiko : meme que conan kun à dit  c’est jodie sensei  qui à demander à Conan kun  que les détectives junior on veille sur elle et se fais des maison a être la meme école_

_namiko les aventurier joyeux veut aider les detecive junior à veiller sur aimi chan  okiya san_

_okiya p je vois la petite jodie ma dit  elle  va accueillir chez elle  la  fille  son ami est arrivé  à Tokyo :  enchanté de te connaitre aimi chan moi je suis okiya   subaru ravi l'assitant du professeur agasa   j'accompagen parfois les  detective junior et javenturier joyeux dans leur activité_

_aimi: timide konichiwa okiya san_

_keiyuki  : on peut aller maintenant okiya nissan si te plait_

_okiya : keiyuki kun pourquoi tu si presse  aujourd’hui_

_conan  : okiya nissan   nichan veut voir le nouveau parcours du sket Park   et acheter le goûter  pour  plus tard_

_okiya  : je vois  d’ailleurs   le prof ma demander de  vous remettre ces enveloppes les jumeaux c'est  de la part de votre maman_

_les jumeaux  : aligata okiya nissan_

_miyana  : il y à quoi dedans  les cousin_

_conan ouvrit son enveloppe  :  pour moi une carte  et des tickets    pour un spectacle  pour moi et le club toi nichan_

_keiyuki ouvris son enveloppe : trop cool  nichan  on à eu pareil  que toi_

_conan  :matte nichan  il  autre chose dans_ _enveloppe_

_miyana : cousin on dirais des passe  VIP_

_keiyuki : oui c'est passe pour  le nouveau film  de notre cousin  hiroki_

_Conan_ _: oui il nous invite tous   rejoindre  dans 4 jrs il à prévu une surprise pour tout le monde il demande on apporte un déguisement  pour une fête déguisé  il va organiser_

_keiyuki: obligatoire  le déguisement  sur la nature pour la fête déguiser  les deux club_

_les enfants  : yatta_ _on va à une fête déguisé a_

_keiyuki: hé allons y maintenant okiya Nissan_

_okiya: d'accord mina allons  mais toi keiyuki kun tu te calme je trouve tu es trop excité_

_keiyuki : hai hai okiya Nissan  pousser son frère: allez viens nichan  on des chose à faire_

_Conan_ _:  lâche moi nichan tu sais j'aime pas ça_

_keiyuki: je sais amis tu aime trop traîner on beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd’hui les amis allons au magasin de sport_

_les enfants : hi  keiyuki un_

_Conan_ _plus loin se libérer  : tu es casse pied toi c'est quoi ton problème ne me dit pas je traine tu sais c'est faux_

_keiyuki: tu arrête de céder à ces ca va prince je te les deja dit_

_Conan_ _:de quoi tu parle_

_keiyuki: j'ai entendu  ai chan parler de tarif je te les deja dit tu dois plus céder ces caprice elle se la joue  adulte  pas assez enfants soit tu suit les règle soit tu lui rappelle elle te doit encore la liberté_

_conan mais  nichan_

_keiyuki: tu tien je te corrige je te rappelle  à chaque fois elle et ces caprice ne serais que mettre  nos tete en jeu de grand danger  alors tu suit la_ _règles ne m'oblige pas employé  les grand moyen_

_Conan : ça va j'ai compris   tu es pas obligé t'énerver_

_plus tard dans la journée les jumeaux sont sur route de chez eux âpres une journée bien remplis avec leur club accueillir une nouvelle membre  c''est du boulot les jumeaux sont passé à un Park sur le trajet il on trouver quelque chose qui serais  les interesser_

_conan sur son sket: nichan pourquoi tu voulais venir ici  on est censé entrer_

_keiyuki fais cascade avec son sket: j'ai envie de préparer  un nouveau projet  pour mon club mais  j'ai besoin de faire des photos le park est sur le trajet de la maison déstresse  nichan_

_Conan_ _: je n suis pas stresse c'est juste il à marre tu me dit rien de tes truc  je peut t'aider tu sais_

_keiyuki s'arreer en face du lac: je le sais nichan  mais  ce que je veut faire  c'est pas ton point fort tu m'enerve à dire je suis pas  je suis nul alors je prefere tu voit la surprise mitte nichan_

_Conan_ _arrêter: qu'est le lac_

_keiyuki: non regarde la bas  nichan  tu vois rien_

_Conan_ _observer le lac :un drapeaux pourquoi tu veut regarde le drapeaux_

_keiyuki montrer une carte:j'ai demander au gardien  du Park de m'aider préparer une chasse au trésor pour mon club je lui demander de mettre ce drapeau  pour nous  repérer le gardien accepter  à condition de pas enfreindre le règlement  du park je lui dit c'est pour faire un film d’aventurier rien de mieux qu’une chasse trésor pour faire le film je lui demander de mettre  le drapeau autour du lac à un endroit non dangereux  pour nous  viens allons voir  de plus prêt  le drapeau_

_conan: hein mais comment  on pas droit d'aller dans l'eau_

_keiyuki indiquer  le panneau regard  il à un circuit pour  se rendre au lac  sans aller dans l'eau prenons le chemin_

_conan: hein j'avais jamais remarquer il à ce chemin avant_

_keiyuki: normal c'est nouveau tu te souviens la fois  on voulais essayer  un prototype_

_Conan_ _: euh oui on faillit perdre notre prototype quelle est le rapport avec le circuit_

_keiyuki : ben  j'ai dit au gardien si on peut pas aller dans l'eau ça serais bien on puisse faire un pic nique  ou une randonné autour du lac  en vélo ou en roller ou faire du sport de course il à trouver c'est une bonne idée alors  il on créer ce circuit pour faire le tour du lac le gardien ma dit il on fit pour  les piéton  les vélo sket roller trottinette aura droit d'aller il aussi un espace pic nic il à dit il vont bientôt faire des activité  avec le lac et  autour en attendant le circuit est ouvert au public_

_conan: je vois_

_min plus tard devant le drapeau_

_conan: demo nichan c'est quoi le trésor tu va faire pour tachasse trésor_

_keiyuki: demain  on viens cacher un coffre ou il aura des trésor j'ai penser mettre des bonbon des gâteux des jouets ceux qui sont officiel le prof à dit il va me donner  d'autre trucs pour faire un trésor de pirate tu vois ce drapeau sera l’endroit on va cacher le trésor je te dit tout ça pour tu m'aide faire la carte au trésor_

_Conan_ _: demo  nichan on pas droit de creuser détériore le park on serais punis_

_keiyuki : je sais bien nichan regarde la haut je pense il serais mieux la haut  de mettre un coffre caché dans un filet tu vois ce que je veut dire_

_conan: hein tu es pas fou toi comment un trésor pour enfant tu veut il atteindre ton trésor si je me souviens  dans les livre il faut mettre le trésor au sol avec une croix_

_keiyuki : mouais je sais bien mais on pas droit faire creuser si tu as une idée meilleure que moi dit le moi_

_conan observer  autour  puis vu une série d'arbre buisson: pourquoi pas faire en sorte le trésor soit caché ici ça l'air d’être_ _une bonne cachette pour cacher un coffre_

_keiyuki aller  voir  l'endroit il  à trouver  quelque chose: bonne idée nichan c'st une bonne ca cette tiens regarde ça_

_Conan_ _rejoint:c'est quoi en dirais un œuf_

_keiyuki pris l’œuf  l'examiner partout :oui en dirais bien un œuf si on le rajoute au trésor_

_Conan_ _: nichan un seul œuf pour tout ton club soit se battre oui très amuvaise idée_

_keiyuki  examine l’œuf puis voir i brille  : tuas raison on va faire plus pour notre trésor à nous ramenons à la maison_

_Conan_ _: hein nichan c'est_

_keiyuki: ale si te plait  c'est juste pour veiller sur lui j'ai l'impression il va éclore bientôt  on pourrais identifier  cet œuf ensuite on trouvera ça familles si te plait nichan  juste le temps il naît_

_Conan_ _regarde son frère puis l’œuf soupir :d'accord  mais  je te dénonce situ  on fais prendre  par les adultes on se fait punir_

_keiyuki: d'accord aligata nichan je te promet j'assumerais  si on se fais prendre  mais est ce que je peut compter sur toi pour faire la carte pour la chasse au trésor_

_conan:oui mais on fais aussi pour  le club DJ_

_keiyuki: bon OK  une condition  les dj peut_ _participer_

 _Conan_ _: nichan_

_keiyuki: je suis sérieux nichan je veut pas on gâche la chasse au trésor_

_Conan_ _: bon OK c’est quoi ta condition nichan_

 _keiyuki :je ne veut pas  pas ce goinfre dans la chasse au trésor j'ai pas envie il viens manger tout notre trésor c'est pour tout le monde et lui est_ _égoïste il mangerais tout les gâteaux et les bonbon il est aussi du genre casser les jouets_

_conan: d'accord nichan mais je serais curieux de voir comment tu va faire pour il participe pas à la chasse trésor_

_keiyuki :ça j'ai mon idée allez viens il faut rentre à la maison on demandera permission de faire une soiré pyjama  avec notre club_

_Conan :OK mais tu fais gaffe avec es cascade  tu risque de casser l’œuf_

_keiyuki met l’œuf dans son sac à dos passe moi ton mouchoir nichan_

_Conan prêté son mouchoir qu'est que tu fais_

_keiyuki attacher son mouchoir à celui de Conan autour de l’œuf avec ça  je fais un sort de ceinture de sécurité  pour empêche l’œuf casser sur le chemin_

_plus tard résidence edogawa les jumeaux entrer  leur parents sont déjà  arrivé  tout comme  la naissance de leur protéger_

_les jumeaux entrer: tadaima_

_yukiko qui fais du repassage: okaeri mes jumeaux_

_les jumeaux rejoint salon: konbawa okassa tues revenu_

_yukiko: câliner embrasser ces jumeaux::konbawa mes jumeaux  vous m'avez tellement manquer  hé oui on est revenu pour vous voir kawaii_

_Conan_ _: on otossa est la aussi_

_yusako rejoint toujours discret: ou tu veut j'aille  mon fils  bien sur je suis la_

_keiyuki: il est ou heiji nichan okassa_

_yukiko: heiji chan est allé  avec  kazuha chan et les autres aller faire boutiques alors mes chéris vous avez fais quoi aujourd’hui_

_keiyuki: on fais du sket  avec notre club on est allé qu skate park faire leur nouveau parcours_

_conan: on aussi aller au centre commercial avec okiya san il nous  pour acheter des trucs pour accueillir une nouvelle dans le club  des detective junior_

_yusako: je croyais tu prend pas d'enfant de ton club_

_keiyuki: elle c’est pas pareil c'est jodie sensei qui nous demander de vieller sur elle va être dans notre école jodie sensei à demander à nichan de veiller sur la nouvelle se fais des amie_

_Conan : elle voulais  rencontrer les detective junior jodie sensei à dit quelle veut sa filleul soit pas triste deja elle pas très habitué au japon elle n'a pas d'amis ici_

_yukiko: jodie sensei est  à Tokyo  avec sa filleul_

_conan: jodie sensei nous à donner rendez vous hier  à son hôtel elle nous à présenter sa filleule et nous à demander de veiller sur  aimi chan  en attendant elle se fais des amis à l'école on la inviter dans le club_

_keiyuki: meme pas tout à fiat elle rejoint les detective junior elle à dit c'est son club préféré elle fan des DJ elle mérité sa place plus que certain du club de nicc_ _han_

_conan: hé nichan arrête ça_

_keiyuki: quoi c'est la vérité  nichan tu le sais_

_conna :non tu sais très bien c'est pas_ _problème_

_yukiko: les jumeaux  c'est pas la peine vous disputer j'ai une bien meilleure idée allé voir dans votre chambre je vous apporte des cadeaux pour chacun alors ne vous disputer pas soyez des gentille fils frère  en harmonie_

_les jumeaux :hai okassa_

_bruri de eclosion_

_keiyuki senti  la vibration de l'éclosion : vins nichan allons voir ce que okassa apporte_

_Conan_ _:mais lâche moi nichan arrête tout temps de me pousser_

_yusako sourciller du comportement des jumeaux:ces deux trafique quelque chose_

_yukiko: il sont surtout kawaii maintenant je les trouve il sont proche ça fais plaisir shin accepter son jumeaux dans a vie_

_la chambre des jumeaux_

_keiyuki fais taire son frère :chute ecoute moi je crois l’œuf va clore  j'ai pas envie  les parents voit l’œuf on aura des ennuie avec otossa_

_conan: hein je te al'avais dit c'est une mauvaise idée_

_keiyuki sorti l’œuf :je sais j'assumerais mais  je pensais pas il serais deja de retour  viens plutot m'aider lui trouver une cachette  pour le cacher_

_Conan_ _regarde autour de lui pris  une boite :tiens  met le dans cette boite il sera mieux  que tu met sur un endroit de hauteur comme tu fais_

_keiyuki: pris  deux couverture le placer dans la boite  : d'accord  avec ça il sera bien au chaud_

_Conan_ _: on fais quoi si il eclo on fais comment pour lui donner à manger_

_keiyuki pris sa camera pour filmer l'éclosion :attendons deja  il naît on saura ce que il _mange_ _

_min plus tard yukiko rentrer apporte des  vetement repasser au meme moment  la naissance de l’œuf:_

_keiyuki i : mitte nichan il est  sort_

_coannregarde la naissance  intrigué:ouij'ai vu  en dirais bien_

_evoli  nait de sn oeuf :ouvre les yeux vu les jumeaux : evolie_

_keiyukiet conann:un pokemon $yukiko qui est entrer endu les agrçon : un pokemon quelqlepokemon_

_les juemaux  n'onpas uv leurmére enterueh quelq pokemon okassa_

_evoili_

_yukiko entednu  evoli   venu voir  malgré les jumeaux tenter de caherevolie elle pris : kawaiai evolie  tues aussi kawaii que ems jumeaux  hé bien tues une jolie evoilie_

_les jumeaux  chuchoter:unefille_

_yukiko:lesjumeaux  d'ouviens cet evolie_

_les uemaux se regarde  pale_

_yukiko:les jumeaux  àquiapprtient cette volie_

_yusako:lesjumeaux maman vousàposer unequestio repondez_

_connanà nichan  il àtrouver_

_keiyukip le lache  : menteur  on la trouver ensemble l'oeuf_

_coannn: mais cest ton idée  deprendrel'oeuf pas a mienne_

_keiyuki: jycroispas  tuetait d'accordd je te siganle_

_coanna: non c'estpas vria_

_yukiko: les jeumeaux_

_les jumeaux se dispute_

_yusako tirer les oreille de jumeaux  : silence les jumeaux_

_les jumeaux  frotter leur oreille obéisse: hai otossa_

_yusako: Conan  ou avez trouver l’œuf  que vous parler_

_Conan_ _nerveux :c'est nichan  i qu la trouver au Park il voulais l’emmener ici_

_keiyuki: mais nichan tu es d'accord_

_yukiko: keiyuki  ou tuas trouver l’œuf_ _précisément_

_keiyuki: euh aux Park avec nichan on fessait du sket on à vu l’œuf au hasard_

_yusako: keiyuki Conan la vérité ou vous regretterez de nous prendre pour  des i_ _diots_

_Conan_ _: nichan veut faire une chasse au trésor il cherchais un endroit  pour cacher le trésor pour le club alors on est allé prêt du lac  la nichan à trouver l’œuf  il à eu l'idée de l’emmener ici_

_keiyuki chuchoter espèce de balance  tu était la on la trouver ensemble nichan mais  je sais bien on doit trouver sa famille_

_yukiko: les jumeaux vous avez trouvez un œuf Pokemon surement né  de Pokemon sauvage vu que evoli vous aime tout les deux  donc evolie sera votre Pokemon à tout les deux_

_les jumeaux : hein  à tout les deux_

_Conan_ _: mais c’est kei il à trouver_

_keiyuki: non  c'est faut_

_conan:  si  c'est vrai_

_keiyuki : non Conan si_

_yukiko: les jumeaux  stop je ne veut pas vous disputer   vous serez tout les deux veiller sur bien être de evolie_

_evolie : evolie_

_conan: mais pourquoi moi c'est l'idée de kei pas la_ _mienne_

_yusako: vous avez trouver ensemble vous avez été complice ensemble pour faire entrer l’œuf Pokemon sans autorisation  vous avez voulu faire malin pour faire  naître l’œuf d'evoli donc il sera  de votre responsabilité de vous occuper de votre evolie signifie santé  éducation tout les bêtise sera de votre responsabilité  à tout les deux ce qui vous apprendra il sens d’assumer ces responsabilité  evolie à partir aujourd’hui est sous votre responsabilité à tout les deux les jumeaux c'est pas négociable_

_Conan_ _: c'est pas juste c'est l'idée de nichan_

_keiyuki: tu as dit oui tu m'aider je vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à m'occuper de evolie_

_conan :c'est pas vrai nichan_

_yukiko: Conan ut veut être punis_

_Conan_ _s'appretais répliquer il vu le regard son père : non okassa je ne veut pas être punis_

_yusako: essaye  de pas assumer es responsabilité  Conan tu sera punis_

_conan croiser le s bras :hai otossa chuchoter lui meme c'est pas juste c'est toujours pareil avec nichan_

_yukiko caresser evolie: evolie tues kawaii tuas de la chance tuas deux dresseur kawaii avec eux tu vivra plein d'aventure fantastique et amusante je compte sur toi pour il ne soit jamais e disputer il reste toujours en harmonie d'etre frère jumeaux qui s'entend bien_

_keiyuki aller dans  le coffre à jouet :okassa tuas mis ou les déguisement  Halloween de l"année_ _dernière_

_yukiko: tu as regarde dans la salle de déguisement kei_

_keiyuki : non j'y vais_

_conan : tu veut faire quoi encore tu va pas déguiser encore_

_keiyuki: non je veut faire un super déguisement pour notre évolie comme ça il pourra jouer avec moi dans mon film_

_Conan_ _: hein non pas  déguisement  tu es pas fou  comment tu veut faire déguiser evolie_

_keiyuki: je suis pas fou je veut faire evolie Pokemon ni que et quoi tu veut deja pas veiller sur elle alors laisse moi la_ _déguiser_

_Conan_ _: non tu ne la  deguise pas_

_evoli  sauter  sur  les jumeau  lécher leur visage puis aller dans la boite il pris  les deux couverture et mouchoir : evolie_

_les jumeaux regarder evolie :evoli_

_yukiko: evolie veut vous dire elle vous aime tout les deux et c'est pas la peine de vous disputer  je suis sur evolie veut vous utiliser les couverture pour mettre d’accord pour lui faire une jolie tenu qui vous fera pas disputer_

_keiyuki caressée evoli: c’est vrai evoli tu veut  on utilise ces couverture pour te faire jolie evolie_

_evoli: evo evoli_

_Conan_ _pris les mouchoir l'attacher sur la tete  d'evoli: voila evolie tu es kawaii  avec ça  tu aura  toujours notre odeur sur toi ça sera ton bandeau  de evolie chan_

_evoli: evoli_

_keiyuki  regarder les deux couverture : okassa tu peut nous faire une cape et tenu de super héros pour attacher rendre kawaii evoli avec les deux couverture si te plait_

_yukiko: oui mon ange je vais faire une jolie tenu pour evolie soit une evolie kawaii papa va vous emmener acheter de la nourriture pour evolie au passage il fera les course  pour la maison  evolie sera votre amis à tout les deux je suis sur elle vous mettra d'accord serez bien moins dispute maintenant vous entrez bien comme des frère   je sais vous serez des bon amis pour evolie les jumeaux   qui veillera bien sur elle_

_les jumeaux : hai  okassa_


	6. rencontre  père et fille

**_chapitre 4_ **

_et les jumeaux après la naissance d'une nouvelle et d'une evolie le Pokémon emmener le garçon acheter de quoi s'occuper de l'évoli et au passage faire vérifier évoli va bien rencontrer keiyumi dans un centre_ _Pokemon dans leur quartier de la résidence edogawa une rencontre qui change beaucoup dans leur vie_

_keiychiyo dans la voiture de son père à l'arrière: otossa ou est ce que va_

_Contre une pièce de monnaie: okassa dit tu dois nous emmener acheter manger pour evolie otossa_

_yusako qui conduit à un endroit: je le sais mon fils mais avant une grande chose pour l'évolie soit toujours bien je vous emmène à un endroit qui vous sera utile pour veilleur sur votre évolie_

_conan: tu nous emmène voir un vétérinaire_

_keichiyo: ou une hopital qui va_

_yusako: non et l'autre d'ailleurs est arrivé à ce que tout le dresseur Pokémon emmener leur Pokémon pour soutenir leur santé un centre Pokémon pour accueillir tous les Pokémon une santé correcte ici, vous êtes évitez de ne rien faire c'est gratuit recommandé pour tout les dresseur Pokémon regarder à Pokémon avec leur dresseur autour de vous_

_les jumeaux impressionnée: sukke_

_keichiyo: tu as vu nichan il ya plein de Pokemon_

_conan: oui en gros des petits de toute les couleurs_

_evoli: evoli_

_plumeline de keiyumi volant au jumeaux: ligne plumeline_

_keichiyo caressez plumeline: hé c'est Line le plumeline de keiyumi keiji_

_Conan caresser plumeline: ohayo Ligne ça veut dire keiyumi oneessan est la_

_plumeline aime les caresses s'envole jusque à sa dresseuse: Line_

_yusako: line veut vous la suivez en dirais_

_les jumeau se regarde suivit Line: matte Line_

_plumeline atterri devant keiyumi: Line_

_les jumeaux :on  brejoin :konbawa keiyumi keiji_

_keiyumi assit  regarde les annonce de journal sourit devoir les jumeaux :konbawa les jumeaux edogawa  que faite vous ici tout seul_

_keichiyo: otossa nous emmener ici pour evoli_

_keiyumi: evoli_

_conan montrer leur petit evolie: c'est elle evolie keiyumi keiji_

_keichiyo meme on à trouver l’œuf cet après midi  et on est arrivé à la maison evolie es né  okassa et otossa on dit on peut garder evolie que elle va être notre Pokemon à tout les deux  keiyumi keiji si je me trompe votre Ali est l’évolution d'évolie_

_keiyumi: oui en effet keiyuki kun mentali est une des 8 évolution  de choix d'evolie ce qui signifie votre evolie dans quelle temps  aura 8 choix   possible d’évolution connaissez vous d'autre évolution evoli_

_keiyuki: moi si je connais pyroly Pokemon feu  il aussi  givrali Pokemon glace  mentali  Pokemon psy_

_conan : euh je crois il à voltali et aquali moi c'est ce que je connais_

_keichiyo: voltali Pokemon électrique  aquali Pokemon eau demo je me souviens pas des autres évolution d'evolie_

_yusako: il   à comme évolution  des 8 choix possible pour votre evolie évoluer quand elle sera prêtre d'évoluer noctali Pokemon ténèbres  phyllali Pokemon  plante nymphali Pokemon  fée comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure givrali pokemon glace mentali  Pokemon psy  piroly pokemon feu aqualy pokemon eau et voltaly pokemon électrique_

_les jumeaux  surpris impressionner  leur père : sukke otossa tu connait les Pokemon_

_yusako: j'ai deja croiser des Pokemon  bien avant votre naissance  les jumeaux j'ai meme eu des amis qui on eu des pokemon_

_keiyumi regarde yusako elle à rougit  appelle son dernier pokemon  p oh mon dieu il ressemble  à l'ami okassa  ma parler: en tout cas ojissan vous avez de la mémoire  les jumeaux je vous présente mon dernier  nouveau pokemon de mon équipe il viens aussi sortir de son œuf   hier soir mustina à choisit de faire son protéger voici azurille que j'ai baptiser azul mon azul viens voir  je te présente des kawaii enfants_

_azurill sorti de sa pokeball : azurille_

_les jumeaux  : kawaii  azul_

_keichiyo  face au pokemon lui fais des caresse: ohayo azuril moi c'est keiyuki edogawa voici mon jumeau  Conan tu sais que tu es kawaii azul_

_azurill bondit  sur les jumeau pour faire un câlin amicale : azurille azurille_

_Conan  caresser azul: tu es tout doux azul_

_keichiyo caresser azul: nichan j'ai une idée donnons à evoli un prénom comme keiyumi keiji fais pour ces amis pokemon soit unique_

_conan refléchit: d'accord nichan comment on lui choisit un nom_

_yusako: keiyumi keiji_

_keiyumi: hai  je suis keiyumi maruno je suis keiji recement  tranferé à la division 5 de Tokyo enchanté de vous connaitre  edogawa san_

_yusako  p masaka  elle ressemble à une personne je connais serais ce :nobu  edogawa enchanté de vous connaitre  maruno keiji bienvenu  Tokyo_

_keichiyo:_ _keiyumi keiji tu sais otossa il est un détective il travaille aussi avec la police de Tokyo  meme dans le monde entier il est un des meilleur  tentai la police  demande de l'aide_

_Conan : otossa keiyumi keiji tu sais elle résolut l’enquête à l’hôtel toute seul que meme oncle  à été impressionner devoir comment elle résolu l’enquête_

_keiyumi: war   vous devez être super doué edogawa san j’espère un jour travailler avec vous  sur une enquete_

_yusako: moi de meme maruno keiji je suis impatient devoir travailler avec vous  vu comment impressionner les jumeaux je suis sur vous devez être doué  aussi_

_infirmière Joëlle  apporte des Pokemon de keiyumi: maruno keiji voici vos pokemon il vont bien_

_keichiyo enlacer ces pokemon : génial les amis voici tous en forme aligata infirmière Joel d'avoir soigner mes Pokemon  les amis je suis contente de voir vous êtes tous bien je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour vous_

_mentali caninos heureux de voir leur dresseuse mentali  caninos_

_yusako: seminasen  infirmière Joëlle pourrez vous vérifier la santé de evolie des jumeaux  si vous plait_

_infirmière Joëlle : bien sur c'est mon travaille  evoli  tu veut  bien venir avec moi_

_keichiyo tiens evoli: ne onneesan vous allez pas faire de piqûre à evoli ni lui faire mal_

_infirmière Joëlle amicale  :je ne veut pas faire mal je suis mission de tous soigné  vérifier que tout les pokemon soit en bonne santé pour vivre plein de aveventure avec leur dresseur dit moi comment tu t'appelle tuas quelle age bouya_

_keichiyo: keichiyo edogawa 6 ans  onneesan_

_Conan_ _timide:moi c'est Conan edogawa 6 oneesan_

 _l'infirmière_ _Joëlle: enchanté de vous connait les jumeaux edogawa kun je suis infirmière Joëlle mon travail est de veiller sur la santé de tout le pokemon ça vous plairait de m'accompagner pour voir comment je suis tout le pokemon sur va vérifier ensemble à la santé de votre evolie dite moi evolie est votre premier Pokemon_

_les jumeaux: hai infirmière Joëlle_

_yusako: infirmière Joel evolie est né aujourd'hui je disais aux jumeaux que c'est essentiel il veille à la santé d'_ _évolie_

_infirmière Joëlle: en effet c'est essentiel pour le bien être que vous veillez sur sa santé venez avec moi les jumeaux je vais vous faire une petite visite avec evolie vous verre z comment je fais pour soignez tout les pokemon_

_yusako: allez y les jumeaux avec l'infirmière Joëlle ça vous seras benifique de voir comment sur soignes les pokemon_

_les jumeaux hesité: hai otossa_

_infirmière joelle amicale: si vous êtes sage je vous donneais un petit trésor pour evolie_

_les jumeaux: d'accord infirmière joelle_

_infirmière Joëlle: je peux voir votre evoli les jumeaux_

_keichayo donner evoli à l'infirmière Joëlle: voici evolie infirmière_ _Joëlle_

_Joëlle visiter le centre pokemon et visiter la santé de evolie_

_keiyumi rappelée ces Pokémon: r reviens les amis sur doit rentrer edogawa san j'ai été enchanté de vous connaitre vous avez vos jumeaux sont kawaii_

_yusako: je le sais demo aligata soyez prudent_

_keiyumi ranger ces pokeball dans son sac à main:_

_aligata edogawa san_

_les jumeaux et leur père font la carte au trésor rencontrer keiyumi qui finit visiter une maison à vendre dans leur quartier_

_Conan: nichan mais on peut pas faire la un indice_

__keichiyo_  regarder un emplacement pourquoi pas voir la place nichan arret de moi les casser_

_Conan mais c'es illégale_

_yusako: qui passait en voiture vu les jumeaux se disputer à leur niveau: les jumeaux vous faites quoi ne sont pas encore à vus disputer_

_Conan :: otossa nichan il ne m'écoute pas il veut nous attirer des ennui_

_keiyuki: tu fais ce que je ne veux pas à tout ce que je propose commenter tu veux faire une carte aux trésor si on ne met pas d'indice pour les autres le trouvs_

_yusako: bon sang vous ne pouvez jamais mettre d'accord donne moi ce papier keiyuki_

_conan: otossa_

_keiyuki  donne  le papier: mai tossa je voulais faire_

_yusako: a regarder le plan: je vois ce que tu veut faire_

_keiyumi avec une carte chercher une adresse : comment je fais pour trouver cette  adresse_

_une voiture presser  en  sens interdit faillit écraser keiyumi   et conan_

_keiyumi tourner quand la voiture  presser : eto essayons ce coté_

_brasegali sauter tenu keiyumi la met hors de  la route: brasegali_

_keiyumi sauver de justesse par brasegalie vu la voiture: aligata brasegali_

_brasegali c'est sauver : brasegali brase_

_min plus tard la voiture  arriver niveau la les enfants:  avant de d'entrer dans un mur_

_keiyuki : tossa tu fais quoi_

_yusako qui fais un plan  pour les garçon  patience yuki  toi conan ne joue pas ton balon dans lebord du chemain_

_keiyuki: tossa il t'entend pas il  à mis ces écouteur pour écouter le match il à parier avec heiji l'equipe de Osaka va perdre contre_ _Kyoto_

_yusako : toi tu parier_

_keiyuki berk parier sur les match de foot   jamais de la vie j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi il est fou de foot_

_yusako: :le foot est sa passion tout comme toi la magie est ta passion on chacun une passion qui nous intéresse_

  _conan  jongler en écoutant le match avec son ballon perdu  n'a pas entendu la voiture arriver :oh mince je sent je vais perdre mon pari contre cet enfoiré big Osaka à déjà 1 but sur nous_

_heiji envoyé un SMS à cona plus que 75 min avant ta défaite_

_Conan_ _regarde son portable en jonglant  répond :je ne serais pas sur que c'est moi qui serais défaite  avant le sifflet finale du match car je suis sur nous allons vous mettre une raclé_

_une voiture tourné à  plein de vitesse  se dirige droit vers conan il tenter de freiner  mais réussi frôler conan lui fais perdre équilibre chute sur la colline mais ne s’arrête pas continue son chemin à toute_ _allure_

_chauffard  qui faillit renverser:merde sale môme tu fais chier j'ai pas temps de_ _m’arrêter_

_yusako dans la voiture avec keiyuki: voici keiyuki ceci est meilleure plan pour faire votre chasse au trésor_

_keiyuki regarder le plan: cool aligata tossa_

_Conan_ _dernier moment vu la voiture venir sur lui il à tenter de esquiver mais il finit par tomber se fracture la jambe se cogne la tete perd connaissance :itai_

_keiyuki sorti de la voiture faillit être renverser tenu par yusako: hé mais tossa_

_le chauffard faillit renverser un autre enfants: merde c'est quoi ces gamins aujourd'hui sur ma route_

_yusako tenu son fils :fais attention keiyuki je te les déjà dit tu  dois toujours regarder avant descendre d'une voiture si il y à pas de voiture qui viens_

_keiyuki: gomen otossa demo il à droit de rouler dans ce sens et à cet vitesse_

_yusako: regarde la plaque de la voiture p vous semble bien presser mon cher je me demande pourquoi : bien sur que non kei  c'est un sens interdit et quartier résidentiel il à une vitesse limite autorisé mais lui il viens de faire deux action qui est dangereux il pourrais renverser n'importe qui dans un quartier_ _résidentiel_

_keiyuki chercher conan :tossa nichan est plus la tu crois il à kidnapper nichan_

_yusako suivit les traces de freinage :vu les trace de pneu je dirais il à freiner avant de  venir à notre niveau mais vu comme il est presser il devais avoir de la vitesse il à freiner pour éviter un obstacle_

_keiyuki regarder de ces lunette de soleil la position de son frère courut puis vu conan: tossa  j'ai trouver nichan Conan tu m'entend  tossa nichan tu crois il est mort_

_yusako  rejoint pris le poult de son fils p oh mon vieux je vais pas te faire de cadeaux téléphone à son frère : conan est inconscient  dai nichan j'ai besoin de toi immédiatement  conan à eu un accident_

_Daisuko portable: OK je viens tout de suite  yusa nichan comment il va_

_yusako examiner vite fais son fils: il est inconscient il semble avoir une blessure à la tete_

 

 


	7. Double crimes

**_Chapitre 6_ **

 

**_Keiyumi après avoir trouvé la maison qui est à vendre ou à louer avec la signature du contrat de location avec l'agence immobilière vu la police passe avec leur voiture nièce de 10 ans en situation avec un homme chez ces parents yusako et keiyumi vont travailler sur ensemble ensemble pour la première fois et plus yukiko rencontre keiyumi s'interroge sur la ressemblance entre keiyumi et son maris yusako._**

**_Conan se rend à l'hôpital amnésique et à sa suite à son accident._ **

 

**_********************************************* *****_ **

10 min plus tard 

K _eiyuki.tossa nichan il va pas mourir_

_Yusako.ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton frère il est un battant il ne va pas mourir écoute moi j'ai appelé ton oncle_

_Keiyuki. Non je veut pas laisser nichan tout seul c'est ma faute j'ai pas écouter ces conseils_

_Yusako.non ton frère ne pas mourir il est un battant il veut vivre plein d'aventures avec toi_

_Min plus tard_

_Daichizo est arrivé suivi de l'ambulance.kei qu'est ce tu fais la_

_Keiyuki. otossa à  dit attendre de l'ambulance pour aider nichan dai occhan tu vas sauver mon frère_

_Daichizo. on va tout faire pour sauver ton frère  monte tu me montre ou est ton jumeau_

_Keiyuki monter.d'accord dai occhan_

_Daichizo gare rejoindre yusako conan.yusa nichan comment il va_

_Yusako .dai nichan conan toujours inconscient_

_Daichizo relève Conan. je vais lui mettre un collier cervical par sécurité il a perdu du sang avec une blessure à la tête je lui mettrai une perfusion intraveineuse_

_L'ambulance est arrivé.uhuhuhuhhuhiuh_

_Un ambulancier arrivé rencontre.qu'est qu'on a_

_Daichizo. je suis daichizo kudou voici mon patient conan edogawa 6 ans  il est tombé de la coline_

_Yusako.conan à du être une victime de un accident de voiture juste avant de le retrouver une voiture pressé rouler de sens interdit à faillit renverser kei_

_Keiyuki. Daichizo sensei vous allez pas laisser mon petit frère_

_Daichizo.on va tout faire pour le sauver et le soigner on va le conduire à l'hôpital pour lui donner des soins_

_Pendant  ce temps là plus loin dans le quartier_

_Sirène de la police._

_Keiyumi suivi la voiture de police.d'abord une ambulance passer puis les voitures de police ca sent une autre affaire pour ma section je vais aller voir ce qui se passe peu après_

_Keiyuki vu keiyumi qui passe l'appeler keiyumi keiji san Matteo si vous plaît_

_Keiyumi suivi la voiture de police entendu quelq'un l'appeler.hai qui m'appelle_

_Keiyuki. keiyumi keiji san venez voir si vous plaît on à voulut tué mon petit frère dans un accident de voiture_

_Keiyumi. eto tu es conan kun qu'est-ce que te fais dire on a voulu tué ton nichan deja dit moi qu'est qui c'est passé_

_Keiyuki. je suis keiyuki  avec mon frère on preparé une chasse aux trésors pour notre club mais on était pas d'accord sur les endroits pour placer des indices tossa nous à vu nous disputer puis il nous aide conan lui il écoutait le match de foot  en jonglant prêt de la voiture de tossa ensuite il était plus la on à chercher nichan je l'ai trouvé la tossa appeler dai occhan il est un sensei qui soigne les gens avant de trouver nichan une voiture rouler en sens interdit vite je suis sortie de la voiture de tossa il roulait vite  puis en allant chercher l'ambulance j'ai trouvé ça sur la route ce n'est pas à nichan mais c'est juste à côté de son portable_

_Keiyumi.je vois les trace de pneu dit moi keiyuki kun la voiture qui a faillit te renverse était comment_

_Keiyuki.une voiture grise Peugeot de modelm 605 les vitres etaét teinter_

_Keiyumi p cette voiture à faillit me suis renverser si galifeu étaient pas intervenu pour me sauver.keiyuki kun tu as vu d'où vient la voiture par ou il est passé_

_Keiyuki montre une direction.il venu de ce côté là puis après il à tourner à gauche j'ai trouvé nichan la mitte tossa est la avec nichan dai occhan et les ambulanciers_

_Les ambulanciers monté et mis Conan dans l'ambulance_

_Keiyuki triste.nichan ne m'abandonne pas_ _Yusako parler à son fils.keiyuki mon grand tu vas avec ton_ _oncle dai avec Conan tu attends okassa arrivé a l'hôpital d'accord mon grand_

_Keiyuki.mais tossa je peut aider attrapé le chauffeur de  il me laisseront pas voir nichan avant des heures_

_Daichizo.tu es avec moi dans je vais m'occuper de ton frère ton papa va trouver  le coupable qui est l'origine de l'accident de voiture mp_

_keiyuki: d'accord  dai occhan ne keiyumi keiji tu va trouver pourquoi il veut tué mon petit frère_

_keiyumi: ne t’inquiète pas keiyuki je vais mener mon enquete et je  promet de tout faire pour trouver le pourquoi il vise ton cadet et faire justice à ton frère keiyuki kun je ne laisserais pas de crime sur mineur se faire sans faire justice régner personne est au dessus des lois_

_keiyuki: aligata keiyumi keiji san il monter dans l'ambulance_

_un peu plus tardà la maison de une_


End file.
